Nightmare of my life
by TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul
Summary: My name is Isabella no-last-name Swan, I was found at Forks Hospital with no memory of my life. The only memories I have are that of my nightmares the ones of the Yellow eyed man and two men Sam and Dean. Bella/Edward  Full Summary Inside  Check it out!
1. The beginning

_**Hey guys so here is my first attempt to a Supernatural / Twilight story :p**_

_**Let me know what you think of it :P  
**_

* * *

My name is Isabella no-last-name Swan, I was found at Fork's Memorial Hospital with no memories of my past,

the only thing I did know was my name Bella, it was written on a small piece of silver that was attached to my charm bracelet.

The only memories I have are that of my nightmares, the ones of the Yellow eyed man and two men Sam and Dean.

The wonders of my past haunted my every waking and sleeping minute, that was until the truth was revealed

when a certain pair of golden eyes walked through the cafeteria doors...

* * *

_"Bella..." A distance voice called out to me through the darkness of the night. I shook my head trying to shake off the headache that was currently throbbing against my skull. Finally, my eyes opened and shock ran throughout my body, I was not in my bed where I fell asleep last night, I wasn't in the comfort and safety of my room, I was in an orchard a dark, gloomy, foggy orchard. _

_I looked around panic starting to settle through my body, there were trees everywhere; as I looked up I noticed that my hands were tied together and nailed against the midst of the tree. I pulled on the restraints slightly and I could hear the rattling of the chain against the tree._

_"Bella..." A voice sounded to my right and I quickly snapped my eyes to the mysterious man who was staring back at me. His hands were tied together the same as mine._

_"Where am I?"My voice broke as I noticed the darkness was settling in, the fog started to roll in through the trees and wrap around my legs. I tried to turn around, see anything but there was no one else around, no one out there to come and save us. _

_"Bella listen to me, I'm gonna get us out of this," the man shouted from my right. His eyes connected with mine and I couldn't help but see mine within his. _

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?" My voice broke through the sob that was stuck in my throat. The wind howled as my hair thrashed around my face. I tried to shake my hair away but nothing helped, the wind blew throughout the orchard and the leaves and fog blew in with it. _

_"Bella it's me, Dean... what's gotten into you?" I pulled against my restraints and trickles of my blood started to slowly run down my arms. I was going to die, someone had taken me from my bed and they were going to kill me._

_"Charlie! Help me... somebody!" I screamed out as I thrashed against my restraint._

_"Bella, calm down," Dean's voice yelled out towards me but nothing at this point in time was going to stop my panic, how could I possibly calm down? We were strapped to a tree for crying out loud._

_My breath came out in short, sharp gasps as if I was having a panic attack. A strange howl in the wind caused my eyes to water; tears ran down my cheeks as the inevitability set in._

_ I tried to scream out for help but the words were stuck in my throat, I tried to pull myself out from my binds but the ropes cut deeper into my wrists causing more blood to flow down my arms. Dean's voice was shouting out to me but my mind couldn't comprehend anything apart from the screams in the wind, the rustling of the trees. _

_My eyes snapped forwards as a dark cloaked thing ran through the trees in front of me. A scream finally erupted from my lips, the sound echoed off the trees around me. Dean's voice yelled out to me as the thing ran around to my left. A gunshot finally silenced my screams as another man ran out between Dean and me. He turned quickly and looked directly at me. _

_"Bella!" He ran straight for me and started to untie my wrists. _

_"Help me please, please" I begged through the flowing tears that now continuously ran down my cheeks._

_"Bella it's me, it's alright baby..." a pair of dark brown eyes stared back at me. I'd never seen this man before, but as soon as his eyes connected with mine my panic stopped. His eyes welled up as he freed my wrists and slowly pulled me into his arms._

_"Sammy..." His name rolled off my tongue as if I knew it all along but as I pulled back to look at him, his eyes suddenly changed. The deep, dark brown eyes that mirrored mine suddenly turned bright yellow, his smile became wicked and his hands grew tighter around my arms._

_"I'm coming for you Bella." _

My eyes snapped open and my body flung forward, my hands braced themselves against the edges of my bed, my body was covered in small beads of sweat. I looked around and noticed that I was back in my bed, in my room and in my house. I was safe, it was just a dream. My clock radio light alerted me to the early hours of the morning, 4:17am, great another nightmare.

"Bella_,_ are you alright?" I looked up towards my bedroom door as I heard Charlie's voice speak through it.

"I-I'm fine_,_" I choked out trying to speak as clearly and as calmly as possible. Chief Swan, or Charlie was my acting guardian. Seeing as no one knew who the hell I was, or where I even came from, not even me. My nightmares were the only memories that my mind could ever seem to remember. Sometimes they were calm and happy but then other times, most times they were like last night's dreams well more like nightmares.

Six years ago_,_ I was found unconscious in Forks Washington's Emergency Room with no identification, and no name of who left me there. Charlie Swan was there for me though, he was trying to find a lead to where I came from or better yet what happened to me. When I was emitted into the hospital I had cuts and bruises all over my body, a broken arm, a concussion and four broken ribs and without stating the obviously amnesia.

After a week of searching and a week of my injuries healing I was sent to live with Charlie. Child services threatened to drag my sorry ass into the system, but Charlie wouldn't hear of it. He took me in like I was his very own daughter and he promised to keep me safe, he was the father I could never remember.

There was no point in going back to sleep now after a nightmare like that_,_ I wouldn't be able to sleep for at least another night. I slowly slid out of my bed and walked towards my bathroom, as I slid under the water I let the hot water calm my body and relax my aching muscles. The images of the two men who have haunted my dreams flashed in front of my eyes, one minute they were my friends and the next minute their eyes changed colour and they would attack. I couldn't figure it out, who were they and what did they want from me? At the end of every nightmare that voice would always tell me that he was coming after me. _Someone was after me..._

As the water slowly grew cold I turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower. As I faced the mirror I wrapped a towel around my body and stared at my reflection. I ran my fingers over the black circular tattoo that sat in the middle of my left shoulder blade, another mystery to my life mystery.

Two knocks on my door brought me out of my inner monologue.

"Hey Bells_,_ I'm heading to work now, I'll be home by five_,_" Charlie's voice spoke again through my bedroom door. Ever since my nightmares started I forbade everyone from calling me Bella, everyone apart from Charlie that is. Something just didn't seem right when others called me that. It would remind me of my nightmares, of the yellow eyes.

"Alright Charlie, I'll see you later_,_" I yelled back

"You gonna be alright?" I could hear the worry in his voice, Charlie would ask every morning after a nightmare if I was okay and if I wanted him to stay home with me and of course every time I told him that I was fine.

"Yes I'll be fine..." I yelled back. His footsteps slowly walked down the steps and I quickly yelled out again

"Be safe_,_" his footsteps stopped as he called back up from the staircase.

"Always am Bells_._" His small laugh finally brought a smile to my face. Charlie was always there for me, he knew about my nightmares, he knew about the yellow eyes and the situations I would always find my dream self in. Every time I had a nightmare, Charlie and I would sit together on the couch after dinner and I would tell him about my dreams and he would stay there the entire time and listen to me. Even though Charlie was not my biological father there was no doubt in my mind that I didn't see him that way, he was there for me like a true father should be, but he was better than that_,_ he was a father to a daughter that was not his own and more than that he was my friend.

As my clock radio finally went off I walked over to it switching it off, silence filled my room and the entire house_,_ I was alone, again. Sighing_,_ I stood up and walked over to my wardrobe and picked out my clothes for the day, after nights like I had I would always try to wear a bright colour; always hoping that it would make me happier by some miracle.

Today I chose a pair of black skinny legged jeans and a blue sweater, typical for the lovely rainy town of Forks and to top it off a bright green strip of material that I used as a headband. I grabbed my completed English essay from my desk and walked downstairs, there were photos hanging in the hallway from my past six years of living with Charlie. There were pictures of his ex wife Renee who I had managed to meet probably twice in my life.

As I reached the kitchen I noticed a giant pack of m&m's on the front table, Charlie. For some unknown reason these were my favourite, I could eat them anytime_,_ anywhere; morning_,_ noon or night I could eat an entire packet without putting on any weight. I picked up the packet and noticed a small note tapped to the front.

_Smile  
xoxo_

Charlie always had a way of making me smile and this was one of my favourites. A simple word, a simple gesture of his love for me and everything seemed so much better. I walked out of my house and clutched my backpack to my shoulder, for the past week I had been forced to walk to school. Stupid truck broke down on me and parts were going to take two weeks to get to Port Angeles, and then probably another week on top of that to get to Forks. There was however one good thing about having Jake, he was going to install my parts for mates rates. In other words free. The only good thing about today was that the rain had managed to hold off so the walk to school was actually quiet refreshing.

As I walked down the street I stared down at the silver charm bracelet that I had worn since the day I was found. Not once in my life have I taken it off. My fingers ran over the small B that reminded me constantly about the person who I once was, there was a dagger, a pentagram, a diamond heart and along the locket there was an inscription _Love Daddy._

Suddenly_,_ I felt a hand grip my shoulder and my instincts kicked in. I grabbed their hand and flipped them over my shoulder and threw them to the ground. My knee was placed on their chest before I realised who had _attacked _me.

"Shit Izzy_,_ what you do that for!" I removed my knee from Mike's chest and pulled him to his feet.

"Mike you know not to jump on me like that, and its Isabella." I reminded him for the millionth time but as usual he would disregard whatever I said and go along with his little pet names for me.

"Yeah yeah, you want a ride?" He gestured back towards his silver suburban. I noticed Jess sitting in the front seat rolling her eyes at Mike. She knew not to sneak up on me, hell everyone did. Sometimes I think the guys did it purpose just to get my attention, my unwanted attention that is.

"Yeah_,_ sure. Thanks_,_" I picked up my bag and followed Mike back to his car. As soon as I stepped in I was hit with a breeze of warm air.

_"Bella come on I'm sweating back here," Sam whined from the backseat. I looked down at the dial and noticed that it was on full blast and the ducts were directed straight into the back seat. I laughed slightly as I turned the radio up a little louder cutting off his whine. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sam trying to fan cool air over his face, while Dean was sitting next to me with a smug look on his face. _

"Isabella?" My mind snapped back to the car where Jess had turned around and started talking to me.

"I'm sorry what?" She rolled her eyes and started her story all over again about the winter formal that was coming up next month. Jess and Angela were on the committee and they were constantly bugging me about it, trying to get me to change my mind and actually go to it. Dancing really was not my idea of a good time.

"Sorry Jess but I'm busy that weekend." She smiled weakly at me but dropped the subject. Little did they know that it would be exactly six years that weekend from when I was found and every year I go back to the hospital and I wait there hoping that someone would come looking for me. Charlie always tried to stop me from going, hell everyone tried to stop me. They said it wasn't good for me to keep going back, to relive that day over and over again. But it was something that I needed to do; it was my way of finding comfort.

My close friends Jess, Angela, Mike and Eric were the only ones who I felt even remotely comfortable talking to about my past with. Angela was definitely my best friend, not once did she ever judge me and she supported me through every decision I made. All accept not going to the dance that is.

As we drove up to the parking lot I noticed the same old usual buzz that the Forks high parking lot would have and I couldn't help but smile. Although I had no idea who the hell I was I definitely enjoyed this side of me, the routine, the knowing what was going to happen in my life right now.

"Hey Isabella, are you coming?" I looked back and noticed both Jess and Mike staring back at me.

"Sure." I smiled as I stepped out of the car, there was a light drizzle slowly coming down. Nothing that would affect the daily workings of Forks.

I stepped through the doors and walked towards my locker, Jess and Lauren was gossiping about something to do with the dance while Mike and Tyler were throwing a foot ball back and forth between each other.

"Hey Isabella." I looked up and noticed Angela standing by my locker, well hers as well, we're locker buddies.

"Hey Ange, what's up?" I unlocked my locker and quickly threw in my bag and grabbed out my first period books, English and Calculus great.

"Not much, hey did you manage to finish that writing assignment?" Ange closed her locker door and leant against it as she hugged her books to her chest.

"Yep all done, you?" I quickly shut my door as she pushed off and walked beside me

"Almost, can't seem to get the ending right. It seems so bland, I need a major twist or cliff hanger or something_,_" she laughed.

Our assignment was to create a short story that was gripping, on edge. Something that would keep the reader guessing, sitting at the edge of their seats wanting to read more and more, that kind of thing.

"What have you got so far?" I asked.

"Well_,_ I've got the two main girls and they've gone on a school camp and they get lost in the forest_, _right and they spend days wondering around trying to get out and they come across animals and bad weather... but I just don't want them to be like- oh look there's the way back, you know what I mean?" she laughed pleading with me for help

"Well_,_ maybe you could make it so that there's someone following them the whole time and it could be a native and he tries to hunt them, then finally when they think they're safe he turns and attacks them. You could end it by letting the girls see the man and then he attacks and then nothing, cliffy much?" I laughed.

Ange stopped walking and stared back at me with her eyes widening.

"Ange?" I questioned.

"Isabella that is brilliant! How the hell did you come up with that in less than thirty seconds? What's your story?" she laughed and skipped to my side again quickly.

"Well_,_ it's about a boy and girl, partners. The guy goes away for a weekend and when he comes back he finds his girlfriend hanging from the roof bleeding and then suddenly she bursts into flames..." I swallowed quickly remembering the dream that I had had_,_ over and over.

She was gorgeous, a student at some university, I remember her dressed up for some Halloween party as a nurse covered in fake blood. But that night when she was attacked, the blood wasn't fake.

"Jesus you're amazing!" Ange laughed as we stepped through the doors to English, we made our way down the back and sat in our usual spots.

"Alright class settle down." Mr Birdie walked in holding several stacks of paper. Great_,_ pop quiz time people.

"Ben would you please hand these out to everyone." Ben quickly stood up and started passing the quizzes around.

"Hey Ange." I looked up and noticed Ben blushing down at Ange, when I looked at Ange she had the same blush.

"Hello Ben_,_" she whispered as he handed her a piece of paper. His hand touched her and their eyes snapped back to each other.

"Mr Cheney_,_ would you please leave your romance to after school hours." Mr Birdie rolled his eyes back at us.

"Yes sir_,_" Ben choked out and quickly handed me a quiz before rushing through the rest of the class. I quickly elbowed Ange and she looked back at me still blushing.

"Nice blush there Ange_,_" I whispered and she elbowed me in the ribs and mouthed a _shut up_.

"Alright you have until the end of the class to finish the quiz. If you finish early please get back to work on your assignments, remembering that they are due tomorrow." Mr Birdie nodded before sitting back down at his desk and opening a book as we started our papers. As I read through the questions the answers just popped into my head knowingly.

I had managed to finish the quiz within half an hour leaving the remainder twenty minutes to sit in silence. I pulled out my notebook and started doodling along the borders just trying to pass the time, I noticed Ange had finished shortly after me and was rushing through her story. As I looked back down at the small vines I had drawn up the side of the page a ripped piece of paper hit my elbow.

I looked up to Ange and she mouthed _open it._

I laughed and quickly unfolded it.

_Do you mind if I use your idea for my ending? Yes / No  
Don't laugh at me!_

I did laugh however, and quickly circled the no and added a quick note at the bottom_,_

_Of course not you freak ;)_

I threw it back to her and as she read it she laughed and quickly covered her mouth as we both looked towards Mr Birdie. He eyed us both suspiciously but went back to his book, Ange and I were model students who always got top of the class and never miss behaved, well almost never.

"Alright class time is up, please place your quizzes on my desk when you leave."

Ange and I quickly grabbed our things and placed our quizzes on Mr Birdie's desk before walking out of the room and towards Calculus.

"So Ange you and Ben huh?" I winked at her

"Shut it Swan!" she smirked back and picked up her pace slightly.

"Oh come on Ange, we both know that you like him and it's obvious that he likes you too." She slowed down and looked back at me, that same blush covering her cheeks.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely, I think you should ask him out."

"No way I can't do that!" she gasped.

"Come on Ange_,_ why the hell not? And don't give me that boy's should ask out the girls bullshit because that's history baby... live in the now, ask him out_,_" I laughed at my little rant as we walked into Calculus.

"I don't know_,_" she sighed as we sat down in our usual seats

"You're a strong independent woman, just ask him_,_" I shrugged as Mrs Barks walked in, grumpy old bat was going to give us hell as usual.

The rest of the morning seemed to go by quickly_,_ that was until Biology. God_,_ I hated but loved biology all at the same time, yes I actually enjoyed the subject but hated the teacher. Mr Banner was always having a shot at me for one reason or another. Apparently Charlie had fined him for speeding and apparently he had pot in his system or something, and of course I wasn't supposed to know but Charlie couldn't keep himself from laughing when he walked through the door that night.

He even went as far as making me sit by myself for the year, there was an odd amount of students in the class and there was absolutely no possible way that there could be a group of three! So I laughed and took it, there was no way I was going to let him intimidate me. Hell_,_ I was the smartest one in class and he knew that, hell everyone knew that but he would always insinuate that I wasn't. And every time that he tried to challenge me on something I would give it back twice as hard and make sure that I was right!

"Miss Swan can you please tell the class what are the main parts of the Eukaryotic Cell?" He eyed me off suspiciously.

"The eukaryotic cell can be divided into two main portions... the cell membrane that separates the intracellular space from the outer space physically delimiting the cell... the cytoplasm, the interior portion filled with cytosol and the nucleus, the membrane-delimited internal region that contains the genetic material." I stared back at him, Swan-1 Banner -0.

"Wrong Miss Swan_,_ it's the endoplasm not the cytoplasm." The room fell awfully silent.

"Uh no I'm pretty sure its cytoplasm_,_" I laughed, there was an awkward silence in the air, it was as if we were waiting for the remainder of the class to all ooooh at us like it was some Biology standoff.

"Let's see shall we, somebody look it up_,_" Mr Banner yelled out to the class as everyone grabbed their textbooks and started searching for the answer.

"Come on people_,_" he yelled out impatiently.

"Um Mr Banner sir..." Mike held up his hand as he looked at me then back to the book.

"Mr Newton what's the answer?" Mike seemed to stutter before answering.

"She's right sir_,_ its cytoplasm." To say that he was pissed was an understatement. If this was a cartoon then we would be seeing steam coming out from his ears and the little sound effect of a whistle as his face went red with anger.

Just as he was about to speak the bell went off.

"You have chapter three and four to read by tomorrow_,_ we will be doing a practical on cell division so you better know your stuff_,_" he grunted and dismissed the class.

As soon as we all stepped out of the door Ange and Mike were by my sides and we cracked up laughing.

"Alright guys I'll see you later_,_" Ange waved at both of us as she ran towards the Arts block while Mike and I headed towards the gym.

Coach Clapp was definitely my favourite teacher of all time; he was a young guy probably twenty-four or twenty-five straight out of collage and moved back home to teach.

"Hey Coach what we doing today." I threw down my bag with my jeans and sweater in and looked down at the stupid Forks high physical education mandatory uniform, attractive much.

"Hey there Swan, you up for some traditional Forks Dodge Ball?" He lifted a round red ball into his hands and wagged his eyebrows at me.

"You better not put me on the girl's team or so help me..." I groaned.

"Whatever Swan_,_ you wanna be captain then?"

"Hell yes!" I jumped up excitedly as everyone started to make their way into the gym.

"Alright everyone Isabella and Lauren are captains. We're playing a huge battle of dodge ball, girls start picking." He looked at me and I started off.

"Mike," I spoke out, he cheered slightly and ran to stand next to me.

"Thanks, no way in hell am I going with the blonde_,_" he whispered in my ear as Lauren picked Jess_,_ no surprise there. So we went back and forth picking people for our sides until everyone had a team.

Let's just say that our team dominated, we absolutely slaughtered them. Lauren was sent to the nurse's office after breaking three nails and swearing that her hand was broken.

By the time school had finished I grabbed my things from my locker and started my long walk home, Mike had offered to drive me but I really wanted the time to clear my head, plus it wasn't raining so that was an added bonus.

As I walked up to the house I sat down on the porch swing out front and swung myself slowly. The rain started coming down and I watched as the drops bounced off the roof above and fell down onto the grass below the porch. My thoughts wandered back to my dream this morning, to the orchard, Dean and Sam. What did it all mean and what the hell did the yellow eyes mean?

"Hey there kiddo." I looked up and noticed Charlie walking towards me; I hadn't even noticed his cruiser pulling up into the drive.

"Hey Charlie_._" He sat next to me on the swing and pulled off his hat, shaking off the water.

"How was school?" He stretched his arm over my head and placed it onto the back of the swing.

"Fine, scored an extra point against Banner today_,_" I smirked as Charlie burst out laughing.

"Good one kiddo, glad you still got some firepower within ya_,_" he tickled my ribs slightly making me laugh.

"Yeah yeah_,_ you know I'm the best, anyway what do you want for dinner?" I slapped my hand down on Charlie's knee and pushed myself up.

"Whatever you want kiddo, I'm happy with hotdogs if your game_,_" he winked and stood up next to me.

"Sounds good_,_" I laughed as he opened the front door and held it open for me.

By the time we both had two hotdogs each and were sitting on the couch watching a game of football, Charlie finally opened his mouth and asked about the nightmare last night.

"It was just a normal nightmare_,_" I shrugged.

"Dean and Sam again?" he asked as I nodded.

"Any weird things happen this time?" Charlie pressed me for more information.

"Yeah suppose you could say that... I was tied to this apple tree in the middle of nowhere and Dean was there as well tied to another tree. Then there was this _thing_ that kept running through the trees, it was dark and really fast. I screamed out and then Sam came in and shot it..." Charlie had his same blank look on his face, the same face he had on every time I told him my dreams. He was unreadable.

"And then when he untied me, his eyes changed and yeah..." I looked back down at my hands.

"Yellow? And the message?" Charlie asked as I nodded again.

"Yeah, the same old thing- _I'm coming for you Bella,_" I slightly mocked the threat, trying to make it seem less threatening that what it really was.

"Well that one sounds like a tough one baby, you okay now?" Charlie threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"Fine, it's just that message_,_" I sighed and placed my head against his chest.

"I know baby, but you know I'd never let anything happen to you right?" I looked up and saw the seriousness that he had in his eyes.

"I know Charlie." He leant down and kissed my forehead before we turned back to the game in silence. After a while of just sitting there and watching television Charlie grabbed the remotes and turned off the game.

"Alright kiddo lets head to bed." Charlie had given up on the rest of the game, we were losing majorly. I grabbed the plates from the coffee table and placed them in the sick, I'd wash them tomorrow.

"Night Charlie_,_" I called out as I walked into my room.

"Night Bells." Even though we were both in our rooms, with the doors shut we could both still hear each other through the thin walls.

I stripped off my clothes and chucked on one of Charlie's old training t-shirts with the big letters of F.P.D on the back. I lay down in bed and flicked off my lap. As I finally felt my body relax into the comfort of my bed I silently prayed that I wouldn't have any nightmare tonight.

_"Bella..._"

_"Bella..._"

_"Bella wake up now!_" _my eyes flashed open as a hand clamped down over my mouth. Charlie was standing over me with a panicked look in his eyes. He held his finger up to his lips telling me to be quiet. I nodded quickly and he took his hand away from my mouth._

_"We need to hurry and Bells, not a sound okay?" I nodded as he grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. He dragged me down the stairs quickly. When we reached the front door Charlie hastily yanked it open but froze. There he was..._

_"Well, well, well, lookey what we have here." He stepped through the door as Charlie swiftly stepped in front of me._

_"Long time no see," Charlie laughed at him. Suddenly they both turned to look at me, both of their eyes turning to that same piercing yellow. _

_"Charlie..." I stuttered out as he gripped tighter onto my arm. _

_"It's always been me Bells." His smile grew wicked, nothing I've ever seen from Charlie. _

_"Why?" I questioned_

_"Because we've been waiting for you."_

* * *

_**Hey Guys so what you think?**_

_**Continue or not?**_

_**Let me know :D  
**_


	2. Golden eyes

**_Hey guys so first off i wanna say a a huge thankyou to everyone who Reviews you made my day(s)!_**

**_Well here is the next chappy and i hope you all enjoy and review as usual thanks :)_**

**_

* * *

Previously...  
_**

My eyes snapped open and I flung myself forward, small beads of sweat were rolling off my forehead, my hands were gripping my blanket and my breathing was coming out in short sharp gasps. The one thing I was glad about was that I didn't scream, Charlie had enough to worry about let alone my psychotic dreams.

I looked over to the nightstand and noticed the time, great an hour till my alarm goes off. I sighed and slowly rolled out of bed and shuffled my way to the bathroom hesitantly. As I stared at my reflection in the mirror I couldn't help be see a total stranger staring back at me. The weather outside was furious, thunder was screaming out, flashes of lightning brightening up the house.

As another burst of lightning crashed outside of the windows, I stared back at the girl who was smiling back at me slightly, her hair was a mess, her eyes bloodshot and with black circles under them. I placed my hand on the mirror and watched as the girl copied my movements. This girl was me, yet I had no idea who the real me was. Was there someone out there looking for me? Did anyone out there know that I was even alive? Did they even care?

A strong sense of anger ran through me and I all but wanted to do was smash the mirror, to feel the pain within my knuckles, to see the glass fall beneath me. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and quickly pulled on a pair of sweats. I grabbed my iPod and headed towards the basement, Charlie had kept a nice gym set and equipment down there so that he could keep up his skills and somewhere I could use it to let out frustration.

When I reached the basement I went straight to the cupboard and pulled out my strapping tape and wound it tightly around my knuckles so that I didn't screw up something. As I stepped in front of the punching bag I found that same anger that I had when I was standing in front of the mirror and trusted my right fist straight into the centre of the bag. I watched as it flung backward and as soon as it swung back towards me I launched my left fist right at it.

I kept at it, swinging back and forth letting my fists work through the anger that was building up inside me. I grunted out and round housed my leg and slammed my shin right into the bag and watched as it flung all the way back against the rail until it slammed against the back wall.

"Nice kick." I turned around puffing as Charlie walked down the stairs towards me.

"Thanks." I started to peel off the tape on my hands and noticed a few droplets of blood, nothing to serious. Charlie stepped forward and lifted my hands into his.

"You should really wear gloves Bells." He picked off the tape on my other hand and assessed my knuckles.

"I know, but then I can't feel anything," I laughed. "And that's kind of the point."

"No harm done," he laughed.

"What made you come down?" Charlie questioned as I started to pack everything up.

"Bad night," I shrugged.

"Another nightmare?" Charlie handed me the tape and I placed it back on the shelf.

"Yeah the usual," I lied.

"Well, you know I'm here Bells, nothing's going to get you." I felt a shiver run up my spine... what if my dream was real? What if Charlie was after me?

"Bells?" I looked up at him.

"Was it a normal dream?" he questioned.

"Not really, no." I headed towards the stairs putting an end to the conversation about the dream.

"Well alright then, you go get ready for school and I'll make us some breakfast."

As I walked back up to my room the weather outside seemed to not help my mood at all, I had that sixth sense that today was not going to be a good day. I had a quick shower, washing my hair and tying it up into a lose bun. There was no point drying it, I was just going to get soaked as soon as I stepped outside. I chose my black skinny jeans and white blouse and my leather jacket. As I shrug my arms through the holes of my jacket I couldn't help but feel at home.

This was the jacket I was wearing when I was found all those years ago, but back then it was huge on me. It was a man's jacket, I often contemplated whether it was my dad's, brother's, friend's, uncle's? Charlie swore that it wasn't his so that ruled him out.

"Bells, breakfast is ready," Charlie's voice rang from downstairs; I quickly grabbed my backpack and my story off my desk and ran down stairs.

"Smells great."

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed a huge plate of bacon and eggs, Charlie's specialty. The morning breakfast ritual was silence, Charlie would always read his newspaper and I would either be working on last minute assignments or just writing in my journal. I had created a journal after my first nightmare, I would catalogue them all, write down exactly what happened in them and whatever else I could remember.

But today was the first day after a nightmare that I didn't write in it, the last thing I wanted was for Charlie to come across it and find out that I was dreaming about him being the yellow eyed man who haunted all of my dreams.

We were interrupted by a quick knock at the door; I looked at Charlie who then looked at the clock. Who the hell would be here at this time of the morning? Charlie got up and went to answer it as I grabbed our plates and dumped them in the sink.

"Ah Bells it's for yo." I turned back towards the door and noticed Angela standing there.

"Ange? What are you doing here?" I smiled and went to greet her.

"Well, it's pouring out and I know that your car is in the shop so I thought I'd give you a ride," she shrugged. Angela was definitely without a doubt my best friend in the whole world right now, hell she was my best friend no questions asked.

"Thanks, I'll just grab my crap." She laughed and nodded. Everyone knew that I had a pretty bad mouth and well Charlie just laughed it off really. I grabbed my bag off the counter and ran back to the door Angela and Charlie were standing there laughing at something. I gave Charlie a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Ange out the door and sprinted towards her car.

"Drive safe girls!" Charlie called out through the rain.

As soon as we made it to school, the lot was pretty much full. There was talk about a new family that had moved to Forks, the Collins or something like that. Apparently their father was the new Chief of Residency down at Forks Memorial Hospital. Angela got all the gossip from her mother who got it from her church who got it from Jessica's mum who's a nurse down at the hospital, small town gossip, yay.

Angela pulled into a spot just as Mike parked next to her. As soon as we got out of the car the rain stopped, typical really.

"Oh my god, they're like totally gorgeous Jess you have to come see." I rolled my eyes at Lauren who abruptly opened Jess's door and blabbed on about the new kids and typically Jess, jumped out and followed her leaving the passenger door open and ran hand in hand with Lauren towards the rest of the mob.

"What about me!" Mike yelled back towards Jess and Lauren. Everyone knew Mike was a wannabe player, went after all the girls but got none of them. It was kind of sad really, I thought he would have given up after the first month or so of trying but nope Mike was persistent, I'd give him that.

"You wouldn't ditch me would you Isabella?" I stepped out as Mike winked at me which resulted in my traditional rolling of the eyes. I grabbed my iPod from my bag and drowned myself in the richness of Metallica.

My day went pretty much as usual, that was until lunch came around. I was sitting at my usual table, in my usual seat with my usual friends. But that all changed when the new kids walked through the doors. It seemed like everything went silent, all the sounds around me dulled down to a quiet buzz as my eyes watched as the five strangers walked past my table. The smallest girl all but skipped hand in hand with a blonde haired boy towards the only spare table in the cafeteria. My eyes then locked onto a bigger guy, and his girl. They looked like the perfect Jock and Cheerleader, although they looked as though they belonged in a fashion catalogue rather than high school.

But what had me really freaked out was the last guy. He was tall and pale with the strangest of bronze hair. He followed behind his family looking even more out of place than the others; he kept his face down trying to avoid contact with the world. It wasn't until his eyes met mine that my world come crashing down. Those same yellow eyes that had haunted me from hell and back were suddenly staring right at me.

"Izzy..." I felt Mike quickly knock me out of my trance and I all but jumped a mile high.

"Uhm... I'm sorry I've got to go." I grabbed my bag from behind my chair and sprinted out of the cafeteria before anyone could stop me. As soon as I made it out of the building I didn't stop, I ran and ran until I was standing outside of the police station.

"Hey Isabella." My eyes snapped up to Deputy Marc Richards who was walking back from his cruiser with a cardboard box filled with what looked like everyone's lunch.

"Hey Marc." I smiled slightly and followed him into the station. Marc handed me a paper bag and nudged his head towards Charlie's office. I thanked him and walked down the small narrow hall until I reached Charlie's door. His name printed in gold writing right in front of my eyes... Chief Swan.

I knocked twice and waited before opening the door. As soon as his eyes met mine his smile faded.

"Bella what's wrong? Did something happen?" He pushed back from his desk and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm fine Charlie, just bringing you lunch," I lied

"Come on in then, we can share," he winked slightly at me before closing his door and plonking down on the old sofa that he had against the wall. I sat down next to him as he handed me half of his chicken sandwich. We sat there and ate in silence, neither one of us wanting to start the conversation that we were sure to have as soon as the last person took the final bite.

"So -" Charlie started but was cut off with the ringing of his phone. He apologised quickly before answering it.

"Chief Swan."

"Yes, she's here with me now."

"I understand."

"Thanks Jenny." Charlie hung up the phone and turned back towards me.

"School called, wondering why a certain someone ran out in the middle of lunch?" He placed his arm over my head and placed it on the back of the couch.

"Yeah about that..." I looked down at my hands as I played with the hem of my sweater.

"Has it got something to do with the dream last night?" he questioned

"Kind of, not really... I don't know, maybe?" I sighed in defeat; I had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Ok... What happened in school?" I internally groaned. I had really hoped that Charlie wasn't in cop mode and realised that I ran from school for a particular reason and that reason had something to do with my stupid nightmares.

"Has it got to do with a certain new family in town? Did they start something?"

I laughed at Charlie slightly

"You really are the best cop, aren't you?"

He laughed as he placed his hands behind his head gloating slightly.

"Well, I am the Chief after all," he mocked me as I slapped his chest. We both went silent waiting for the other to say something, but I knew that he was waiting for me to answer his previous question.

"Yes, it was about the new kids... Collins is it?"

"Cullen's" Charlie corrected me.

"Right, the Cullen's. Well they came in at lunch time and well I got a good look at one of the guys -"

"DID HE TOUCH YOU!" Charlie jumped straight to the wrong conclusion

"No, Charlie. God, shut up for a second" I rolled my eyes at him. Charlie was very protective of me, always doing background checks of all the new residents that move to Forks. Always knowing what the boys in my level where up to, especially Mike with his rush antics. Charlie had definitely picked up the role of the over protective father, and I actually liked it and it only got worse when Charlie caught Mike throwing rocks at my window, accept for the fact that it wasn't my window he was throwing them at.

"What is it Bells?" he placed one arm from behind his head to around my shoulder and pulled me closer into his side.

"His eyes were yellow," I barely whispered out. Charlie's body seemed to stiffen as I spoke.

"Yellow?" he questioned.

"Yep, and then I bolted. I'm sorry I ditched."

"That's aright kiddo." Charlie wrapped his other arm around me and hugged me to his chest.

"Excuse me Chief Swan," Marc knocked on Charlie's now opened door and stepped in.

"Um.. we have another disappearing hiker, the ranger's on the phone for you now." Charlie released his arms from around me and stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Chief Swan here."

"Yes, I'll be there shortly." Charlie hung up the phone and turned to me apologetically.

"Sorry Kiddo." He smiled weakly at me

I stood up and quickly kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry about me Charlie, I'll be fine. How about a casserole for dinner?" His eyes lit up at the mention of his favourite dinner.

"Sounds great kiddo, I'll give you a ride home." He grabbed his jacket from behind his chair and placed his arm over my shoulder as we walked out of his office.

"See you later Isabella," Marc waved from his police cruiser. I waved silently and got into Charlie's cruiser. I did however notice Charlie glare at his constable.

"Come on Charlie, leave him alone." Marc was a very young constable, twenty-two years old to be exact and well, he seemed to be very friendly when I came around.

"Well, he better keep his eyes off of my girl; then we won't be having a problem," Charlie grunted as he started the car.

"I'm always going to be your girl" I smiled innocently up at him. He finally laughed and broke out of his glaring hatred towards Marc. As Charlie's old folk music started I quickly changed the station and Korn suddenly filled the car.

"You know I would castrate any man who touched my radio," Charlie smirked down at me.

"Yeah, well, lucky I'm your girl then, huh," I laughed as I placed my head back and tapped my foot to the beat. As soon as we pulled up to the house Charlie gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before I said my goodbyes and walked inside. I went upstairs and pulled out my homework for the night, well at least from the first part of the day.

After I finished I went downstairs to start on dinner, as I walked into the kitchen I noticed the small red light flashing on our answering machine I walked over to it and hit play.

_"You have 4 new messages..."_

_"Hey Charlie its Billy, just letting you know Harry agreed with the fishing trip this weekend. Let's catch us some fish! Oh and hey Isabella." _Billy Blacks voice rang throughout the house; he was Charlie's best friend and all but an uncle to me.

_"Next Message."_

_"Chief Swan this is Detective Jones from LA County, call me back straight away its urgent." _

_"Next Message."_

_"Chief Swan Detective Jones again you need to get you and your daughter out of the house and leave! Call me!" _Okay, that was strange; I was used to Charlie getting work calls at home. Especially considering that we were in the phone book and everyone knew that he was the chief of police. But this message was definitely at the top of the list of the strangest of calls.

_"Next Message."_

_"Get out of the house! Bella_,_ you need to run!"_

* * *

_**So what you think?**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review**_

_**it makes me smile!**_

_**hehehehe**_

_**Thanks peeps!  
**_


	3. Memories

_**Hey guys just wanted to say a big thanks to my beta StAngelS she really is an Angel! woop wooop!**_

_**Read her stories good goood good :D**_

_**Anywho thanks to everyone who's reviewing your amazing and your keeping me smiling! :P**_

_**

* * *

Previously...  
**_

After I finished I went downstairs to start on dinner, as I walked into the kitchen I noticed the small red light flashing on our answering machine I walked over to it and hit play.

"_You have 4 new messages..."_

"_Hey Charlie its Billy, just letting you know Harry agreed with the fishing trip this weekend. Let's catch us some fish! Oh and hey Isabella." _Billy Blacks voice rang throughout the house; he was Charlie's best friend and all but an uncle to me.

"_Next Message."_

"_Chief Swan this is Detective Jones from LA County, call me back straight away its urgent." _

"_Next Message."_

"_Chief Swan Detective Jones again you need to get you and your daughter out of the house and leave! Call me!" _Okay, that was strange; I was used to Charlie getting work calls at home. Especially considering that we were in the phone book and everyone knew that he was the chief of police. But this message was definitely at the top of the list of the strangest of calls.

"_Next Message."_

"_Get out of the house! Bella_,_ you need to run!" _

_

* * *

__**And Now...**__  
_

My eyes widened when I heard the message. How'd he know my name? I quickly grabbed the phone and dialled Charlie's mobile but it went straight to voicemail.

"_This is Chief Swan please leave your name and number and a brief message after the beep. If this is a police matter please don't hesitate to contact the station on 555-8762" *beep*_

"Hey Charlie, it's me. Some Detective just called, he called me Bella... he told me to get out of the house... I'm heading to Billy's call me please." I hung up the phone quickly and ran towards my bag just as the phone rang. I turned back and stared at it as it shrilled, I waited for it to hit my answering machine before even contemplating picking it up.

"Bella, run get out of the house! Please..." I didn't bother to listen to the rest of the message I grabbed my keys and bolted out of the house. I ran into the garage and quickly pushed out my dirt bike. The phone inside rang again as I kicked started it and rode the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

Billy lived on the reservation down at La Push, it was only a fifteen minute ride if I rode fast and today I did. There was something about that voice on the phone, it was so familiar. Maybe I had met this cop before, maybe he was one of Charlie's friends and that's why I recognised his voice.

I pulled out of the driveway and rode quickly out of town. I tried to concertante on the road ahead but the messages just kept repeating over and over in my mind. Suddenly a deer ran across the road and I quickly swerved trying to avoid it. I slammed my hand down on the break and tried to ease of the clutch, but all I got was a sudden jolt and a loud grunt as I was kicked off my seat. As soon as my hands touched the dirt I tried to stop myself but my body stuck to the ground and rolled until I hit a rock.

"Crap!" I groaned as I slowly peeled myself from the rock. As I looked down at the mossy green rock I noticed a patch of redness right were my head had hit it, I touched the spot on my forehead and winced, blood.

As I pulled my hand back the redness of my blood ran over my fingers. My bike was lying next to me looking only slightly banged up, nothing too drastic. I pushed myself back up to my feet and walked over to my bike and lifted it back upright.

"Stupid deer." I looked back towards the trees and noticed it standing there staring back at me, innocently eating grass. I kicked started my bike and rode all the way to Billy's house without any more unwanted interruptions.

"Hey there Isabella, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Billy laughed at his little comment. I rolled my bike against the side of the house and walked up onto the porch.

"Hey Billy, how you doing?" I asked as he seemed to eye me off, he knew something was up. He took one look at my head and then back to my bike and wheeled back slightly.

"Come inside, it looks like it's about to rain."

I nodded quickly as he led me into the house.

"Alright Isabella, tell us exactly what happened." Billy spoke directly to me as I sat down on the couch. God, he was just as good as Charlie was. Jake walked out from the kitchen took one look at me then walked towards the bathroom.

"Start from the beginning, where's Charlie?"

"He got a call out from the station; apparently another hiker's gone missing." Jake returned with a bowl and a white cloth. He sat down next to me and started dabbing my forehead with the warm water. I winced at first touch

"Shit Jake that hurts!" I pulled back as he laughed.

"I bought you a helmet for a reason Isabella," he replied.

I winced as he pressed the cloth back against my head, he smiled at my pain. Idiot was having fun cleaning me up.

"Yeah, well, I was kind of in a rush, so sue me."

He rolled his eyes as he placed a white bandage across my head.

"God you tore right through your jeans."

I looked down and he was right, there was a dark wet patch against my right thigh, I didn't even realise that I had even cut myself there.

"Go get changed Isabella, we can continue this after we get you cleaned up. I'll call the station and see if they can get hold of Charlie for you," Billy instructed, I nodded as Jake led me to his room.

"Here try these on." He handed me a pair of his bike shorts and left me alone for some privacy.

My skinny jeans definitely were not a good choice, as I pulled the material off of my cut I held back a grunt. I pulled on the shorts being careful not to touch my cut.

"Alright I'm decent." I sat down on Jake's bed as he walked in with the wash cloth and first aid kit.

"God Swan, look at you." Jake always called me Swan after Charlie. I didn't really mind the nickname, was definitely better than Izzy and Bella just sounded too personal. It was something that Dean and Sam would always call me and the fact that I had no idea who they were or what they had to do with me made it even more personal.

As soon as Jake finished cleaning my wound, he placed another white bandage that wrapped around my thigh and helped keep pressure on it. We walked out of his room and back to the living room where Billy had three mugs of hot chocolate laid out along with a bowl of marshmallows.

"So tell us what happened?" Billy started off while handing me a mug.

I told them everything - about the messages on the answering machine and the warnings that the cop kept shouting to us, the ride over and well here we were.

"Well, I'm glad you came here, I've called the station. They've sent someone out to where Charlie was he should be back soon," Billy advised.

"Thanks Billy, really," I nodded, he smiled and laughed back at me.

"You know you're always welcome here kiddo, your family." He slowly wheeled himself out of the living room while yelling out that we were having spaghetti for dinner.

"You hungry?" Jake offered me the bowl of chips he was snacking on, I shook my head and yawned slightly.

"Thirsty?" he tried again.

"No thanks."

"Wanna watch a movie?" Jake tried again. I sighed and nodded.

"Nothing sappy," he laughed and nodded.

"How about School of Rock?" he asked as he held up the DVD with Jack Black on the front cover. I laughed and nodded my approval. He knew what my favourite movie was. Jake and I grew up together, well the last six years we grew up together. Our friendship started off when Jake was having trouble in English and well Charlie offered for him to come over and ask me for some help. Ever since that day Jake and I had been there for each other, I helped him with school and he helped me with mechanics. He practically built my bike from scrap, much to Charlie's dismay I still get to ride it every now and then, well anywhere apart from school and joy riding around Forks.

About half way through the movie I couldn't stop my eyes from closing, this whole day managed to wear me out. From having practically no sleep last night to my run in with yellow eyed people, the mysterious phone calls and now the cuts to my head and leg. It definitely was not a good day for me.

"_Bella wake up honey." I opened my eyes to see Dean staring back at me._

"_Come on baby speak to me." he placed his hands on either side of my face._

"_Dean..." I began, he finally smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. _

"_Yeah_,_ it's me baby." I looked around and noticed Sam and another man staring back at me. _

"_What happened?" Sam stepped forward and helped me sit up. I was back in the orchard but it was light now._

"_We burnt the tree, you were right Bells. The tree was brought over from Europe along with the god." I stared back at them in shock._

"_What god, what tree!" I shouted. Suddenly the other guy morphed into a different man, he was taller, with lightly shaved head. His piercing yellow eyes were staring back at me. _

"_No get away from me!" I screamed out fighting off Dean and Sam. I managed to get to my feet and ran away from all of them. Sam and Dean chased after me, screaming for me to stop. Suddenly the yellow eyed man appeared in front of me. He grabbed onto my arms and looked straight down at me._

"_I've got you now Bella." _

I screamed out as I felt hands on my face.

"Bella it's just me." I opened my eyes and saw Charlie staring back at me. I flung my arms around his neck as he hugged me to his chest.

"What happened baby, what did you see?" He hugged me closer as tears threatened to run down my face. I forced it back and swallowed the sob that was rising in my throat. I never cried, I never showed my pain but right here, right now everything was revealing itself all at once.

"The message... it changed," I choked out, Charlie knew what the normal message was - _I'm coming for you._

"What changed? What did he say?" Charlie cautiously placed his hands on my cheeks.

"It found me," I answered, his arms moved from my face and wrapped around my waist as he pulled me into his lap.

"I won't let anyone touch you Bells, it won't hurt you. I promise," Charlie affirmed while he ran his hand through my hair trying to sooth me. I nodded into his neck as his hand.

The night went by and Charlie and I stayed with Billy and Jake. Charlie sent around squad cars to our house that kept watch to see if anyone turned up but no one did. He called the LA County police force but there was no such person as Detective Jones. He tried to keep calm for my sake but I could see right through him. He was freaking out, so were Jake and Billy. I was currently sitting on the couch next to Jake watching some movie on TV. I couldn't even remember what movie was playing, all that was going through my mind was the yellow eyes. Every time my eyes blinked I saw them, staring back at me.

I didn't even realise that Charlie had carried me back to Jake's bed until he kissed me goodnight and closed the door behind him. It was half way through the night when I heard Charlie outside on the phone, it sounded as though he was arguing with someone, he was angry. I stood up from the bed and noticed Jake sleeping next to me on top of the covers, Jake and I were used to sleeping next to each other, considering both mine and his house were two bedroom houses and well the couches were really not that comfortable to sleep on. I crept to Jake's window and hid behind the wall and listened to Charlie

"_...how long? No_,_ she's safe..." _It was probably Marc or someone from the station I was about to walk away when I heard a name that I've never heard before.

"_Bobby_,_ you need to get here now! I don't know what it is..."_

"_How far are they?" _

"_Good, well I managed to kill it in the forest. But who knows how many others know where she is..." _

"_I'm not leaving, I promised John that I would keep her safe and that is what I'm doing alright!"_

"_Yeah I know, I will. With my life..." _he hung up the phone and I quickly ran back to the bed and hopped in.

Jake was snoring loudly so it helped cover my fake sleeping when Charlie came in to check on me. As soon as he left again I rolled onto my back and wracked through my brain trying to think of who this John person was, and what was the thing that Charlie killed? _But who knows how many others know where she is..._ that line haunted me. Someone was coming after me and that was clear, the dreams, the phone calls and now Charlie knew. What were they hiding from me?

"_Good night Bella..." I saw a young boy maybe six years old leaning over a small baby's crib. _

"_Alright boys_,_ time to let Bella sleep." A young woman leant forward into the crib and kissed the baby on the forehead before leading the boys out of the room. _

"_Mom, why can't we stay with Bella just a little longer?" Another boy around four or five years of age whine._

"_Sammy, your sister needs to sleep a lot more than you do baby. Now why don't you and Dean go brush your teeth and get ready for bed and daddy will come and read you a book. How does that sound?" Both boys nodded and ran off towards the bathroom while rough housing each other along the way. I watched as the mother walked down the stairs where there was an older man sitting on the chair reading a newspaper._

"_Did Bella go down alright?" the man asked the mother._

"_Of course, she's an angel." The mother sat down on the armrest of the chair and kissed her husband's forehead._

"_John, your boys are waiting for you to read them a story." John folded up his newspaper and looked back up the stairs to where the two boys were looking through the bars of the stairs with big smiles on their faces. _

"_Alright Monsters, come say goodnight to mom and then time for bed_,_" John smiled as he watched his boys run down the stairs and all but tackle their mother with hugs and kisses._

"_Night mommy," both the boys sang to their mother. John stood up and kissed his wife before following the boys back up to their room. Once the boys were asleep John went to bed and climbed in next to his wife. During the night the baby monitor started to go off, the baby was crying in her crib. The mother rolled over and noticed that John wasn't in bed; she slowly pulled back the covers and walked towards the nursery. She saw her husband standing by the window with the Bella in his arms. _

"_Is she hungry?" she asked her husband from the doorway. He shook his head and shh'ed her slightly, trying to not wake the baby. The mother walked down the hallway and went to go get a bottle of milk for the baby but when she got to the top of the stairs she noticed a man sitting in her husband's chair._

"_John?" she questioned as he turned around. This man was her husband... she turned quickly and bolted back to the nursery._

"_Bella!" she screamed out as she entered the room seeing a man hovering over her baby's crib._

"_Get away from my daughter!" she screamed. Suddenly she was flung back against the wall by an unknown force and was slowly lifted off her feet until she hit the roof. Her body moved so that she was staring down from the top of the room, down at her daughter. A sharp pain cut through her stomach as drops of blood fell onto Bella's blankets. _

"_Mary, Mary!" John shouted as he ran into the room. He searched everywhere for his wife and ran straight towards his daughter and picked her up. Mary tried to scream out to John but no words would escape her mouth. A drop of her blood landed on her husband's head. He looked up to see his wife start to burn up in flames pinned on the ceiling. He screamed out to her but she was suddenly engulfed in flames._

"_Daddy," a young voice screamed from the bedroom door. _

"_Dean!" John screamed and ran towards his son._

"_Take your sister and brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!" Dean held onto his baby sister tightly as he ran back to his bedroom and woke Sam up. They ran downstairs together and out the door. Dean looked back to see the top floor his house go up in gigantic flames. _

"_Daddy!" Sam screamed out as John ran from the front door and picked up his children and ran towards the road. _

I sat up forward and screamed. My nightmare flashed in front of my eyes, John's face, Mary's face the young baby Bella... Me.

"Bella!" Charlie ran into the room quickly and turned on the light.

"Bella, baby look at me," Charlie implored. I felt his hands on my cheeks trying to get me to look at him.

"_Bella, baby look at me, open your eyes baby." I forced open my eyes to see a man staring back at me. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, his face suddenly grew distraught._

"_Bella_,_ baby it's daddy, Bella please remember." A tear dropped from his eyes and landed on my cheek._

"_Where am I?" Tears fell from my cheeks as pain throbbed through my body. Another man appeared next to me, it was Charlie. _

"_Go John, she'll be safe with me." Charlie pulled John away from me and hugged him quickly. _

"_You protect her, protect my baby girl Charlie." John stepped back and kissed me once on the forehead before leaving without another word._

"_Isabella, everything's going to be alright sweetie_,_ you can rest now. You're safe." _

My mind snapped back and my eyes focused on Charlie who was anxiously calling out to me.

"Come on baby, come back to me," Charlie pleaded to me with his eyes frenzied.

"Where's John... where's my father?" Charlie's eyes widened as I spoke.

"You remember?" A tear ran down Charlie's face as he sat down next to me. I nodded, silently answering him.

"Where's my dad Charlie, where are my brothers?"

* * *

_**So what you think guys?**_

_**Let me know!**_

_**My Story of the week **_

**Darkness in the light**_** - **Twilight - Bella was never an ordinary human, nor was she a shape shifter and she was definitely not a vampire. She was the one thing that Vampire's feared. She was a Witch, the natural born Vampire Hunters. Bella's home life was nothing common, with a father who makes her life a living hell it seems as though there is no escape, untill a certain golden eye'd family move into town._

_**Thanks guys REview!**_

_**xoxoox  
**_


	4. Shelby

**Hey Guys so here's the next chappy! Hope you all enjoy!**

**FYI : I'm new on Twitter find me on TwilighterMBS!**

**OFYI: Im turning 21 on Wednesday as in next wednesday the 12th :D INSERT HAPPY-FACE!**

**WOOOOP WOOP**

**

* * *

Previously...  
**

I sat up forward and screamed. My nightmare flashed in front of my eyes, John's face, Mary's face the young baby Bella... Me.

"Bella!" Charlie ran into the room quickly and turned on the light.

"Bella, baby look at me," Charlie implored. I felt his hands on my cheeks trying to get me to look at him.

"_Bella, baby look at me, open your eyes baby." I forced open my eyes to see a man staring back at me. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, his face suddenly grew distraught._

"_Bella_,_ baby it's daddy, Bella please remember." A tear dropped from his eyes and landed on my cheek._

"_Where am I?" Tears fell from my cheeks as pain throbbed through my body. Another man appeared next to me, it was Charlie. _

"_Go John, she'll be safe with me." Charlie pulled John away from me and hugged him quickly. _

"_You protect her, protect my baby girl Charlie." John stepped back and kissed me once on the forehead before leaving without another word._

"_Isabella, everything's going to be alright sweetie_,_ you can rest now. You're safe." _

My mind snapped back and my eyes focused on Charlie who was anxiously calling out to me.

"Come on baby, come back to me," Charlie pleaded to me with his eyes frenzied.

"Where's John... where's my father?" Charlie's eyes widened as I spoke.

* * *

**And Now...**

"You remember?" A tear ran down Charlie's face as he sat down next to me. I nodded, silently answering him.

"Where's my dad Charlie, where are my brothers?" I gasped slightly trying to regain my breath.

"They're on their way baby. They're coming to help us," Charlie seemed to choke on his tears as he brushed a lose curl behind my ear. I looked around and noticed that Jake was no longer sleeping next to me, and it was strange that Billy hadn't managed to wheel himself in yet...

"They're staying at Harry's," Charlie answered my unspoken question.

"You said they're coming to help us, help us with what exactly?" I wrapped my arms around my knees as I dragged them up to my chest. Every time my eye lids closed I could see several different faces and monsters that I couldn't put a name too, it was as though two minds were trying to fight for control from inside my head.

"I've salted all the doors and windows. We're safe baby; nothing can get us in here," Charlie spoke out while ignoring my question.

"_Daddy, why do we need so much salt?" I looked up and saw my father staring down at me smiling as he handed me another bag of salt and I quickly placed it into our shopping cart. When he turned back to grab another bag, I quickly picked up the biggest possible bag of m&m's and placed them in the cart before he noticed. _

"_Well baby, it stops the monsters from getting through the door. We put some of this on your window and in front of your wardrobe, and no monsters will ever touch you," he stopped and looked down at the cart, and then smiled back up at me knowingly._

"Stops the monsters..." I barely whispered snapping back into reality.

"Charlie, what's after me?" He sat there staring out the window wearing that same blank face as before.

"Demons," he whispered back as his eyes finally met mine, but they were not his usual calm and loving eyes, they were filled with anxiety and worry.

"Yellow eyes?" I questioned as he nodded in confirmation.

"They're working for him. We've managed to keep you safe and hidden here for six years. But somehow they found us, I don't know how, but they did." Suddenly the bedroom window flew open and the line of salt started to blow away.

_This is not good._

"Run Bella, living room, now." Charlie grabbed my arm and we ran for it. I followed Charlie into the kitchen where he pulled down the oven door and pulled out a rifle. I laughed slightly as I realised Billy never ever cooked anything in his oven, and this was the reason why.

"Bella, shoot anything that moves!" I nodded as he handed me the gun and pulled out another one from the broom closet. I aimed the barrel of the gun right towards the front door and flicked the safety off. As I steadied my breath I started to recognise certain feelings that I hadn't felt for so long. The temperature around me suddenly dropped and I could slowly see the iced air leaving my mouth. A shudder ripped down my spine as the wind outside seemed to calm suddenly, the natural sounds of the birds outside seemed to disappear into a deathly silence, and it was all too strange. Something was out there, something was coming for me.

I gripped my hands tighter around the barrel of the gun and stared down the small scope, not taking my eyes off the front door.

"Steady Bells," Charlie whispered next to me as he lifted his rifle up to his eye line. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm down the anxiety that was reaching boiling point.

Just as I was about give up on the front door, it suddenly blew open and a woman stumbled through the door while clutching onto the frame.

"Help me please, someone's chasing me," she choked out as a small amount of blood splattered out from her mouth. Her long blonde hair was sticking to her forehead, as my eyes wondered over her I noticed the several cuts over her arms and legs, the bruise that dominated her right cheek, something was definitely out there. I went to step forwards to help her when Charlie's hand flashed out in front of me blocking me from taking one step closer.

"She's a demon," he snarled at her.

When I turned back to face her I noticed that her eyes went pure black. I pulled back the bolt to my rifle and without hesitation I shot her dead in the chest. She fell back into the wall from the impact, but quickly got back up.

"Charlie!" I screamed as she walked forwards again. I pulled the bolt back again and shot at her once more as she stumbled backwards, but not far enough. I stepped back once for every step she got closer to me, I snapped the empty magazine out and quickly placed a new one in. When she was all but a few meters in front of me, she suddenly stopped. She tried to step forward again, but it was as though she was stuck to the floor. Her eyes flew down to the ground and widened at what she saw.

My eyes slowly tore away from her and slowly lowered towards the floor, which was when I noticed the line of white paint peeking out from the corner of the rug.

"_Come on baby, it won't be that bad I promise." Dean was kneeling down in front of me with both hands clutching onto mine. I was sitting backwards on a chair with only a small towel covering my chest. There was a big man standing behind me with a tattoo gun ready to brand my skin. _

"_There's gotta be another way," I whined as a tear fell from my eyes. I was barely eight years old and my brothers were making me get a tattoo for crying out loud. _

"_I'm sorry baby, but this is the only way to stop a demon from possessing you." I finally nodded to Dean and he looked up towards the man._

"_Alright Bobby she's ready" _

"Trapped bitch!" I grinned as she tried to fight her way out from inside of her new prison. She looked down and ripped back the carpet and as soon as her eyes recognised the devils trap she screamed.

"Who sent you!" Charlie yelled at the demon who had finally seemed calmed down. She turned to face him and just laughed in his face. It wasn't one of those demonic evil laughs, but more of a mocking laugh, she was mocking him.

"Tell me now!" Charlie picked up a small book from the coffee table and handed it to me. I looked down and noticed the Latin writing on the front cover, it was a book of exorcisms.

"This is going to hurt bitch" I laughed as I started to read out the lines from the first page.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica,  
_

I got half way through and stopped as her screams erupted throughout the house.

"Wanna talk now?" Charlie threw holy water in her direction and she screamed out in pain.

"Never," she spat out quickly. Charlie looked back at me and nodded, quickly picking up from where I left off.

_Ergo draco maledicte et sectio  
_

"No wait-wait-wait," she screamed out. Charlie and I both stared at her waiting for her to explain.

"It's yellow eyes. He's wants her." She turned to face me, actually glared more like it.

"What does he want with me?" She looked at Charlie and smiled.

"You've never told her, have you?" Charlie threw some more water on her and silenced her rants.

"Bella, continue reading." I looked back at him confused. I wanted to know what she knew about me.

"Charlie..." I pleaded but he cut me off quickly.

"Who else knows she's here?" Charlie yelled out ignoring me.

"Everyone," the women smirked at me. I looked down at the book and noticed two lines left before the exorcism was complete. Charlie nodded and I finished off the final lines.

_Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica  
Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos._

As soon as I read the final word the demon started to spit up black smoke, her screams echoed around the house as the smoke filtered out from each of the windows and the doors. As soon as the smoke disappeared from the room Charlie sprung forwards just in time to catch the girl from falling to the ground.

"Bella, grab some warm water and towels," Charlie yelled out to while lowering the girl to the floor. I rushed out of the room and ran towards the bathroom and grabbed the empty trash can along the way, as I flung open the medicine cabinet I started grabbing anything my hands could get hold of and threw them in the basket. I could hear a faint cry from the living room as I slammed the mirror shut and ran back towards the girl. As I knelt down beside her my hands seemed to seep into the carpet slightly, as I lifted my hand I noticed that it was stained with blood.

"Lied..." My eyes snapped up to the girl as she coughed up blood. I moved closer and clutched onto her hand as Charlie tried to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I picked up one of the clean clothes and held it over one of her many open wounds and light pressed down on it. Her eyes connected with mine as her hand gripped tightly onto mine and a small weak smile appeared on her face.

"Thank-you," she coughed again.

"Three years, she's been in me." Her hand gripped mine tighter as she looked me in the eyes

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Thank you," I whispered back and stroked the hair back from her face. She screamed out as Charlie removed one of the bullets from her stomach.

"What's your name?" I asked while gripping onto her hand trying to distract her from what Charlie was currently doing.

"Shelby, Shelby Myers." She spoke out as a small tear ran down the side of her face.

"Thank you Shelby," Charlie spoke out looking down at her.

"She lied..." Shelby winced as her voice began to get lower and weaker.

"About what, what did she lie about, Shelby?" Charlie prodded her as her eyes slowly began do droop.

"No one else knows... your safe... for now..." Her voice droned out, as her hand grew limp in mine. A sob broke from my lips as Charlie closed her eye lids. I placed the back of my hand against my lips trying to force back the tears that threatened to overflow. _A hunter never cries._

It's been hours since the demon attacked, an hour since I shot that stupid rifle, an hour since Shelby Myers was killed, and it had been the longest hour of my life. Charlie had called the station and called in the bear attack on the girl and that she was found in the middle of the forest. I was sitting in Jake's bedroom with the blanket wrapped around my shoulders, Charlie had tried to get me to sleep but my eyes wouldn't close. I was too scared to see her face haunt my dreams.

Two knocks at the door alerted me to Charlie standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"How you doing kiddo?" Charlie spoke as he stepped forwards and sat on the edge of the bed. I barely shrugged as he patted my knee.

"This isn't your fault Bells, you know that right?" I just stayed silent. Parts of my memories were flashing before my eyes, some telling me that I just killed an innocent girl and the others telling me to suck it up and move on.

"Bella, the shells that you used were filled with rock salt, they were destroyed as soon as they hit the demon. The ones I pulled out from Shelby were iron bullets baby they weren't fired by you." Charlie reached over and pried one of my hands that was gripping on tightly to the small blanket and held it in his.

"They weren't?" Barely a whisper came out of my mouth, as small smile of relief finally appeared on my face.

"No baby." He sat forwards and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his side.

"If anything, we've helped that poor girl, she had been controlled for three years, imagine what she would have seen." I nodded into his shoulder knowing exactly what she could have seen; she would have faced those same monsters that haunted my dreams for the past six years.

"So, what do we do now?" For the first time in my entire life I saw Charlie clueless. We both sat there contemplating the next move, stay or leave, basic fight or flight instincts were surrounding us and it was the toughest decision to try and make.

Several times I noticed Charlie open and close his mouth preparing to say something, anything. As I sat there I conjured up the memories of my father, of my brothers and I knew exactly what they would say if they were here.

"We stay." I spoke with one hundred percent certainty. Charlie's eyes snapped to mine quickly ready to respond but I quickly cut in.

"We're both going to go back home and we're going to live our lives, now that I know what's going on, I know what to look out for. I know how to protect myself, Charlie, and you know how to protect yourself. We will be fine." Charlie stared back me in shock.

"Bella..."

"No Charlie, we will be fine. Please let's just wait for my father to get here and then we can sort things out alright?"

He finally gave in and nodded. "Fine, but you're staying at home." He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, fatherly Charlie was starting to take over.

"Charlie, I'll be fine in school, no demons are going to attack me in a crowded place. In fact it would be safer for me to be in public than by myself at home. I have my devils trap tattoo on my shoulder, I'll carry my blade in my boot and I'll even make sure I have a bottle of holy water and salt for lunch," I laughed slightly as Charlie rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright Bells, but you make sure you have my number and Billy's number on speed dial ok."

I nodded again smiling in victory.

"Already done," I sat up on my knees and threw my arms around his neck.

"Ok then, well we better clean up this mess and get you ready for school" As soon as I walked out into Billy's living room I groaned, there was blood all over the rug where Shelby had passed away.

_Looks like we're buying them a new rug._

"How much do Billy and Jake know?" I stepped forwards to help Charlie lift the blooded rug off the ground.

"Not everything, but enough to know there's more out there than what's in our backyard. Billy especially, started to ask more questions when I drew this on the ground and in every room of his house," Charlie winked at me while gesturing to the white painted devils trap on the wooden floor.

"Yeah, well, I think anyone would get suspicious," he laughed as he nodded towards the other end of the rug. I slowly lifted up one of the rolled up ends and helped Charlie carry it outside.

"So we gonna bury it or set it on fire?"

Charlie laughed at my question and nudged his head towards the back of the house, that's where I saw two shovels leaning against the back wall.

"Looks like it's time to get dirty." I groaned out as we dropped the rug on the ground.

~~***!***~~

"Got your blade?" Charlie was acting like a father who was sending his daughter off to her first day off high school and making sure she had her lunch and her pencil case, but in my case it was weapons and protection gear.

"Yes Charlie."

"And your water?" he asked again.

"Yep, freshly holy-ied" I held up my drink bottle and placed it straight into my backpack.

"And your salt?" I lifted up the small bag of salt that was disguised in a small purse looking satchel.

"Charlie, quit worrying, I'll be fine, honestly. It's been two days since the attack and I have most of my memories back and I know how to kick some demon butt despite your opinion." I swung my bag onto my back and held onto the strap tightly.

"Oh Bells, you know I don't mean it in that way. I know you're a fire cracker, but Bells, I still worry about you. I love you Bella, like you were my very own daughter. I don't know what would happen if I were to lose you."

I stared back at him and felt my heart drop, I was being a total bitch to him.

"Charlie, you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

He finally smiled and hugged me once more before letting me go.

As I walked to school I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief, I finally knew who I was. I knew who my family was, not that I never counted Charlie as part of my family but now I knew who my father was, who my mother was and who my brothers were. But most importantly I knew that my brothers weren't these yellow eyed demons that were after me.

As I walked up the parking lot I noticed several eyes snap to mine, Jessica and Angela were talking with the rest of the group before they noticed me. Angela sprinted towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Where have you been Isabella, we tried calling your house but no one answered and then Eric's dad said that Charlie wasn't in town either. I'm so glad you're okay," she pulled back to look at me before she gasped.

"What happened to your head?" I remember what my head looked like this morning. My very dominant gash was now all but a small scab. It was pretty much healed, give it a day or two which surprised me really, normally it would take weeks before healing, but then again it probably wasn't very deep, just bloody.

"Fell off my bike, but I'm fine now."

She smiled as she passed me over to Jessica who hugged me quickly.

"Where were you, the dance is like around the corner and you still haven't gotten a date."

I rolled my eyes at her, hadn't we already talked about this before?

"Jess, I told you I'm not going to the dance, please just drop it." I stepped out of her arms and walked back to the group. Mike and Eric both said their hello's and well Lauren just snobbed me off as usual. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed the entire Cullen family staring back at me.

My blade suddenly became very heavy in my right boot.

The bell rang and I slowly walked with Angela to first period English. The first half of the day was fine, easy nothing really to report. But lunch time was slowly getting closer and closer and I don't know if I was ready to face them again, I know they're not the yellowed eyed demon but their eyes... could I really handle seeing them again?

Well it was now or never, I took a deep breath as I followed Angela and Jessica into the cafeteria. As soon as the doors closed behind me I noticed the entire Cullen family sitting in the far table of the room, their eyes all calmly staring at me. Angela was standing ahead of me in the line and was talking about something, but all I could concentrate on was the Cullens.

One part of my mind was screaming for me to run, to call Charlie and get the hell out of here as fast as I could. But that was the old me, while the new me that forgot the old me well the me that was with Charlie. But the old me, the hunter me, told me to stay, the hunter me told me to grow up and act like a hunter and not some pretty little school girl. _Ok that was a mouth full! _

I sat down at the table with my lemonade and my bag of un-eaten m&m's, my stomach felt like it was doing an entire gym routine inside.

"So Izzy, wanna go out tonight?" I looked over my shoulder and noticed Tyler sit down in the spare seat next to me.

"It's Isabella to you, and no I'm busy." Tyler seemed to enjoy asking me out every week, he was even one of the guys who took pleasure in me tackling him to the ground, he'd constantly try to sneak up behind me, and well now he better watch out because I've got a hell of a lot more fire power.

"Oh, don't be like that sugar, I could show you a real good time." He placed his hand on top of mine trying to be romantic or something I think, but instead of impressing me he rather repulsed me.

"Tyler, I said no." I snapped my hand back and grabbed my lunch and stood up from the table.

"Awe, Izzy don't be like that, where you going?" Everyone seemed to notice us now; Ange sent me a worried glance while everyone else seemed to be quite amused by the situation.

"Away from you," I snapped back as I walked out of the cafeteria. God everything was getting to me today, all I wanted was a normal day at school.

I sat outside on one of the wooden tables and pulled out my iPod. It made sense now why I was so in love with Metallica and Linkin' Park and all other old school artist, and that was thanks to Dean.

"_Now, Bella, if you're going to be on the road with the awesome-est brother in the whole world, then you gotta know your music." Dean looked back from the driver seat while Sam was laughing from the passenger side. _

"_Dean come on, seriously with our job line you teach her about music? And put your seat belt on Bella." I groaned and sat back in my seat and snapped my belt on._

"_Happy now, Daaaaad," I mocked him. _

"_Bella, safety first and we all know that dad would say the same." Sam turned around to talk to me before turning back._

"_Yeah to me maybe_,_" I whispered under my breath. Dad always was overprotective about me, way more than he was about Sam and Dean_,_ if you could ever imagine that._

"_What was that?" Sam asked knowingly, I shook my head and noticed Dean looking at me through the rear view mirror with a smug smile on his face. I crossed my arms over my chest and poked my tongue out at him. _

"_Anyway what were you saying about music_,_ Dean?" I quickly changed the subject._

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me; I grabbed hold of my dagger from my boot and held onto the handle tightly. I turned to face whoever, or whatever it was and quickly relaxed.

"Jesus Swan, watch were you point that thing."

"Jake! What the hell!" I sighed and placed the knife back in my boot as he walked over to me and sat on the table.

"Charlie sent you didn't he?"

Jake looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Swan, but he bribed me," he laughed.

"Yeah, and with what exactly?" I snapped.

"New parts for my bike and yours as well," he answered as I rolled my eyes. Of course Jake would give into anything to do with mechanics.

"Well, I'm fine so you can go now." I snapped and put my ear pieces back in. Jake quickly pulled on the cords and ripped them out of my ears.

"HEY!" I screamed as he took the iPod out of my hands.

"Listen Swanny, don't be angry with me okay. We're just making sure that you're okay. So please don't shoot the messenger, or well in your case exorcise them," he mocked me while bumping my shoulder.

"Yeah, well if I could send your sorry ass to hell then I would," I joked back forgiving him.

"Yeah whatever Swan, we both know that you love me."

I flinched slightly when he said those words.

"Sure sure Jakey." I avoided answering back as the bell rang; signally that play time was over. But now it was time to not only face the annoyance of the student body but the mystery Cullens.

"Well that's my cue; tell Charlie that he is in big trouble when I get home."

Jake laughed as he hugged me quickly before walking towards his bike that was hidden behind a tree. I walked back into the school and went by my locker to pick up my biology books; it was time to face the music.

* * *

_**Hey guys... so what you think?**_

_**Thanks to my lovely beta **_StAngelS!

**_Review guys thanks!_**

**_QUESTION: Anyone know of a story that's along the lines of Tomorrow when the War Began, only twilight? If so i wanna know... i've got ideas for one if not :p_**

**_xxx  
_**


	5. Into the Woods

**_Hey guys here's the next chappy!_**

**_Hope its enough for you ;)_**

**_Thanks to my beta miss Angel xxx_**

* * *

**_Previously...  
_**

_"HEY!" I screamed as he took the iPod out of my hands._

_"Listen Swanny, don't be angry with me okay. We're just making sure that you're okay. So please don't shoot the messenger, or well in your case exorcise them," he mocked me while bumping my shoulder._

_"Yeah, well if I could send your sorry ass to hell then I would," I joked back forgiving him. _

_"Yeah whatever Swan, we both know that you love me." _

_I flinched slightly when he said those words. _

_"Sure sure Jakey." I avoided answering back as the bell rang; signally that play time was over. But now it was time to not only face the annoyance of the student body but the mystery Cullens. _

_"Well that's my cue; tell Charlie that he is in big trouble when I get home." _

_Jake laughed as he hugged me quickly before walking towards his bike that was hidden behind a tree. I walked back into the school and went by my locker to pick up my biology books; it was time to face the music. _

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"...So today where going to be looking at Flonaria aka flatworks, on your table you will find a microscope and four slides, your task for today is to identify the stages of mitosis and write them down on this handout."

I walked into the room, late. Mr Banner was just finishing his spiel about today's prac when he noticed me in the doorway.

"Thank you for joining us Isabella, care to explain where you have been for the last couple of days and why you are late to my class?"

"Well I'm pretty sure, Chief Swan, called the school to let them know of my absence, and I don't believe me announcing it in front of the entire class is very fair to me thank you very much. And for me being late just now, I was on the phone to Charlie about something personal, however I do apologise for being late but not for why." I could hear the laughter's of other students in my class but my eyes locked onto a pair of golden eyes that were staring back at me.

"Isabella..." My eyes snapped back to Mr Banner. "Take your seat now, you will be lab partners with Edward and I do not want to hear another word from you is that understood."

I nodded and walked straight past him and towards my desk where it was conveniently situated next to Edward Cullen.

"Now that Isabella has kindly given us her undivided attention we can get started on today's lab. Mike please hand out these worksheets, one per table. Now get started."

I glared back at Mr. Banner as he stared back at me. _God, he was always was such an ass._

"I don't think he really likes you very much." I heard a soft velvety voice next to me, from Edward. I slowly turned my head to face him, to face his eyes. When I finally saw them it wasn't as bad as I expected, they were darker, not the same piercing yellow eyes as in my dreams.

"Yeah well he's got something against me," I smirked knowingly.

"So Izzy, we're going to the beach tonight wanna come?" I looked over my shoulder and noticed Mike standing right in front of my part of the desk leaning closer towards me.

"Mike, how many times do I have to tell you it's Isabella." I sat back and hid the snarl under my breath.

As usual Mike ignored me.

"So how about it you and me, long romantic walk along the beach?" He winked at me. I was really starting to regret ever hanging around with Mike.

"No thanks Mike, I can't, Charlie and I have plans." He seemed to scoot a little closer, if he moved any closer he was going to be sitting on the table top.

"Come on Iz, Charlie would love for me and you to be together," he grinned annoyingly.

"She said no Mike, now leave." I turned back to look at Edward who was looking, well more like greasing him off. Mike just shrugged a 'whatever' and moved onto the next table.

"What the hell was that for?" I barked back at Edward.

"I'm sorry, I thought you could use a little help," he spoke innocently.

"Yeah, well I don't need any help from you, thanks." I looked down at the microscope that was placed between us and quickly glanced at the slide. This stuff was easy for me; alright school in general was easy for me.

"_Come on Bells, what is it?" I pulled back from the microscope and glared at my brother, home school sucked well in my case it was on the road school sucked._

"_Sammy, I don't see any difference. Why in the hell would I need to learn about cells with our job?" Sam sighed before sitting down next to me._

"_Bella, they're important, trust me one day you will thank me for this. Now see here the tiny circle here, well that shows that the cells have already started splitting, so you know that it's not prophase..."_

Yeah thanks Sammy, I grabbed the piece of paper and wrote down my answer.

"Mind if I check?" Edward had the nerve to check my answers. I smirked back and slid the microscope towards him. He looked at it briefly before pulling back and smiling.

"Smart and beautiful," he said.

My eyes widened as he picked up the next slide and placed it under the microscope, I stared back at his eyes checking again to make sure that they weren't his.

"Anaphase, you wanna check it?"

He offered me the microscope and I quickly grabbed it and turned it to face me. As my fingers touched his I felt a spark hit my fingers and run straight up through my arm. My breath got caught in my throat as I quickly distracted myself with the lab work. I tried to concentrate on the cells in front of me but I couldn't concentrate, demons, ghosts, legends started wracking through my mind. Cold skin, sparks at touch... but nothing came up in my supernatural dictionary.

"So am I right?" Edward asked, his voice quickly snapped me out of my mind research.

"Yeah sure, mind handing me the next slide?" I smiled innocently and watched for his reaction, his eyes flashed with a sense of fear before he nodded his head. He picked up the slide and as he handed it to me he dropped in just at the last second into my palm so that his fingers didn't touch my skin at all.

"Thanks." I placed the slide under the slot and checked it. "Prophase."

He nodded as I handed him the microscope to check. As he was looking at the next slide I slowly pulled out my drink bottle from my bag and took a quick drink, holy water has no effect on me. But on a demon however...

I placed my drink bottle on the counter making sure that I left the lid off.

"Metaphase," he smirked while sliding the microscope in my direction just as it was in my reach I '_accidently' _knocked my water bottle over spilling the contents all over Edward. My hand went to my dagger preparing for anything, but nothing happened. He reacted just like any normal person would if they were doused in water. He grabbed the bottle quickly and set it up right.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I apologised, quickly covering up my actions.

"It's alright, its only water," he smiled as he grabbed the cloth from the sink and wiped up the water from the table and off his pants. Okay, so he wasn't a demon or a shape shifter? As I sat back down at the table I stole the pen from the top of the worksheet and replaced it with a special one of mine, silver casing.

"So it was Metaphase right?" I questioned Edward as he nodded and reached for the pen and paper. He picked it up just like any ordinary pen, I felt myself groan slightly. Maybe I was going crazy, maybe Charlie had finally made me insane with seeing evil, that I was actually seeing evil everywhere.

"Last one, wanna check it?" He offered the microscope to me and I quickly looked at it.

"Interphase."

He smiled as he wrote down the final answer.

"So how was your weekend?" Edward asked, I looked back at him and laughed slightly.

"Really, my weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not?" he shrugged and nodded.

I thought back to my crazy weekend, being hunted, hunting, finding out the truth about my past...

"Well, not much happened really, just the usual, yourself? How do you like the good old town of Forks?"

"It's...adequate."

"Adequate... that's a new way of describing, wet, green and tiny," I teased. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah well I didn't want to offend a Forks Citizen," he winked at me.

"It takes a lot more than simple words to offend me Eddie," I mocked him, as soon as my play name rolled off my lips I swear he growled.

"It's Edward, Izzy," he smirked back knowingly.

"Touché."

"Miss Swan what is with the talking, I thought I told you no talking." Edward and I both looked up to see Mr. Banner starring back at both of us with his arms crossed over his chest. I lifted up our worksheet and shoved it towards him, he snatched it all too willingly out of my hands and read it.

"Isabella I would recommend next time you do your own work instead of Mr Cullen here having to catch you up on the work you've missed." I could feel my hands on the table turning into fists and my jaw clenching.

"Excuse me!" I snapped back, his eyes looked disapprovingly towards me.

"Isabella do not answer back to me!"

"Mr Banner, Isabella and I worked on the lab together, in fact she answered three out of the five slides so if anything she did more work than I did." Edward spoke fluently defending me, any other time I would tell them to shut up and let me defend myself but this time he might have actually done some good.

"Very well," he scribbled something down on the sheet and placed it back on the table before walking away.

"Asshole," I mumbled as I grabbed the paper and looked at it, A. Damn right it's an A.

"Wow, what did you do to piss him off?" Edward asked glancing down at the paper.

"Nothing, it was Charlie who started it," I argued like a four year old blaming her kid sister for drawing on a wall or something stupid.

"Your father had a go at your teacher?"

_Dad... what did he have to do with anything? He's never met my teacher before... oh..._

"Ah Charlie's not my father. He's my guardian..." _Yeah, that about sums it up._

"Oh sorry, so what did Charlie do?" Edward asked, I was kind of glad that he didn't press on the subject about my missing father. Cause in truth I didn't want to have to explain the lie that everyone knew already, well sooner or later he would hear it from someone else and that was okay by me.

"He's the chief of police. He pulled him over one day and well I think he's holding a grudge against him and by association me."

Edward laughed while sneaking a peak at Mr. Banner who was currently reading a book at his desk.

"Ten bucks says he's not reading about the Stages of Life," Edward said nodding towards Mr Banner. In truth he had a way too happy grin on his face to be reading about biology.

"Porn or sci-fi?" I leant in closer to Edward as though we were telling each other a secret. Suddenly Mr. Banner laughed loudly and quickly covered his mouth and went back to his book. Edward and I looked at each other before speaking at the same time.

"Porn," we both laughed.

The bell rang and Mr. Banner dismissed the class before yelling to us all about the three chapters of readings we all had to complete by tonight along with an essay due by Monday on one of the stages of Mitosis.

"Great there goes my night," I groaned as I packed up my stuff and threw my backpack over my shoulder.

"Yeah you and me both," Edward laughed and followed me out the door.

"So, I'll see you around Isabella," he smiled at me before walking off into the opposite direction.

"Bye..." I barely whispered.

As I walked to gym I felt around in my bag for the note Charlie gave me which excused me from participation. Because of my busted up leg I wasn't _allowed _to run seeing as it could open up the scabs and bleed everywhere, probably not the best welcome back gym session.

As I walked into the gym I saw the coach was sitting on the bleaches going through his clipboard.

"Hey coach, Chief says no running today," I laughed at his expression and sat down.

"What no, we're playing basketball today, I need a girl who can actually play!" he whined. I sat down next to him and showed him the note from Charlie.

"Sorry Coach, but stacked my bike on the weekend and busted my leg." He looked down at my leg as if to see the damage and then he looked at my forehead.

"Yeah looks like you hit your head too, what no helmet?" he joked.

"Oh God not you too. Nah, was kind of in a hurry and forgot it, stupid deer jumped right out in front of me." He laughed at my explanation.

"Wow, a deer in Forks? No way," he mocked me.

"Yeah laugh it up funny guy, have fun teaching the blondes how to shoot." His smile fell as he looked back at the class slowly rolling in all wearing their gym uniform.

"Alright everyone pair off and grab a ball were playing basketball," he blew the whistle right in my direction. Stupid jerk.

I sat on the bleachers just watching Lauren and Jessica fumble over the ball and fuss over their nails constantly. Mike got hit in the head twice, which cracked me up. _Karma's a bitch my friend._

As soon as gym finished I grabbed my bag and walked out of the building, as I stepped outside I noticed the rain pouring down. Great, just great._ What was I just saying about karma?_

I sat on the steps under the cover just waiting for the rain to stop, but nope this was Forks and it didn't ever want to stop. I pulled my jacket closer around my chest and started to walk home. By the time I was halfway down the lot, and I was completely drenched. I contemplated calling Charlie and asking him to pick me up, but I couldn't call him out of work on his first day back, with the missing hikers and everything, I sighed and kept my head down and walked home.

Just as I stepped around the bend I felt eyes on me, that shiver that ran down my back when I felt something wasn't right. I quickly turned around and searched for the person or thing watching me. My eyes searched the forest that was to my right, trees everywhere but no signs of a demon.

"Hey Isabella?" I turned quickly and noticed a silver Volvo pull up onto the curb.

"Edward?" I called through the rain.

"You look like you need a lift," I nodded quickly before running to his passenger side.

"Thanks, seriously." I wrapped my jacket around me, trying to hold all the water onto me and not drip on his car seat.

"So why exactly are you walking in the rain?" Edward asked as he pulled out onto the road.

"Car's in the shop and Charlie's at work, so yeah I get to experience the wonders of Forks," I laughed as I rubbed my hands together trying warm myself up a little.

"Here," he turned the heater on high and pointed the air ducts in my direction.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"So where exactly am I heading?" I directed Edward all the way back to my place and he pulled up into the driveway and turned off the car.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" I asked shyly.

He looked worried for a moment before nodding his head. As we walked in I couldn't help but notice the small devils trap that was painted on the roof, it was a creamy coloured paint that you could barely even see was there against the white roof. I walked through the foyer and walked straight into the living room chucking my soaked jacket in front of the heater to dry. I looked back at Edward and noticed that he was all but standing next to me, no devil trap worked on him. _Alright snap out of it Bella he's not a demon, or a shape shifter or a bloody werewolf!_

"Do you want a drink or something?"

He looked like he was holding back a laugh but smiled and shook his head. "No, no thank you."

"Do you mind if I quickly go get changed? Um, make yourself comfortable I won't be long."

"Take your time," he smiled as I hastily ran upstairs.

As soon as I entered my room I knew something was off. My window was wide open and my salt line had been spread all over my bedroom floor, it was no longer in the straight line on the ledge. I closed the door behind me swiftly and grabbed my dagger out of my boot preparing for anything. The smell of something sweet lingered in my room; someone is here, correction someone was here.

I slowly stalked over to my bed and grabbed the shotgun; I really did not want to have to shoot while Edward was downstairs, but if it was between that and being attacked by something, I would definitely take the later.

First things first, I walked back to my window and shut it completely and dragged a new line of salt across the edge. As I turned back, I finished searching my room- under my bed, the wardrobe every nook and cranny. Finally, when I was certain room was thoroughly searched I walked to the bathroom and checked the shower and the linen closet. I grabbed a couple of towels and dried myself off before walking into Charlie's room; his salt like was perfectly intact. Finally giving up, I returned to my room and re- hid the shot gun and got changed.

After getting changed into a new pair of dry pants and sweater I walked back downstairs with a spare towel for Edward.

"Here, thought you might like one." I threw the towel at his head and he quickly caught it and thanked me.

"So what happened up there, I thought I heard something?" Edward questioned.

"Oh nothing, though I saw a rat," I lied.

"Didn't picture you for the scared type?" Edward mocked while wiping off his face.

"Who said I was scared, I simply stated there was a rat and in fact, I fed him a piece of cheese I had left over from lunch," I smirked.

Edward looked out my window and I followed his eyes, Charlie's cruiser just pulled up and Charlie was looking tired.

"Hey Bells, who's rich boys car is out the... oh shit my bad." Charlie walked in and spotted Edward and I in the living room.

"Pleasure to meet you Chief Swan, my name is Edward Cullen. I've just moved here with my family," Charlie's eyes snapped to mine quickly as he mentioned the name Cullen.

"Sorry about the car comment, and please call me Charlie," Charlie said.

"I better get going, I was just giving Isabella here a ride home," Edward stood up and smiled at me.

"Well thanks for that, nice to meet you Edward, keep your nose clean." Charlie looked at Edward and then back at me with a smirk.

"Charlie, stop it." I looked back at Edward and mouthed sorry. He smiled and I walked him to the door.

"Thanks for the lift by the way, probably would have drowned by the time I got home," I said eliciting a laugh from him.

"Anytime Isabella."

I waved goodbye as he pulled out from the driveway.

"So, Edward Cullen hey?" Charlie stood against the kitchen counter and smirked at me while wagging his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up you old bag!" I walked past him and knocked his shoulder while passing him.

"Awe, don't be like that Bells," he whined.

"Whatever you're getting shit all for dinner now..." Charlie's face was priceless. Threaten Charlie about food and it was as if I was threatening his life not his stomach.

"Oh by the way, did you by any chance destroy my salt line in my room?" The question got Charlie's attention.

"No Bella, tell me everything." He stood directly in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Well, I salted my room before I left this morning, shut my window, you know the usual. After school when I was walking home Edward offered me a ride and when I got home I excused myself to get changed and when I came into my room I noticed the window slightly open and my salt line blown away."

"Did you search the house?"

I nodded in answer. "My salt line was the only one touched, everything else was as I left it."

Charlie stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. He started pacing the kitchen and all I did was watch him as he walked. Finally, after what seemed like forever he stopped and looked back at me.

"We're leaving." I heard him say sternly before he turned to face me, his face was holding all his emotions, and he was worried.

"WHAT?" I stepped back from the counter and stood right in front of him.

"I said we're leaving. Go upstairs and pack whatever your hand touches. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." Charlie turned and headed towards the cupboard under the stairwell and threw a duffle bag towards me.

"Charlie no, I'm not going to let some '_thing'_ scare me away from my home, I'm not leaving." I stood my ground and dropped the duffle bag onto the ground and crossed my arms over my chest, refusing to leave.

"Isabella Marie Winchester you march your ass upstairs right now and pack your things!" I flinched slightly when he used my full name. He sighed and reclaimed himself before running his hand through his hair.

"Bells, I'm sorry." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"Charlie, I'm not leaving."

He pulled back and looked down at me in defeat.

"God you're just as stubborn as your mother," he sighed and laughed awkwardly.

"You knew my mum?"

He nodded as a small smile reached his lips. "You're so much like her Bells, she would be so damn proud of you."

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I quickly held them back. A hunter never cried, a hunter doesn't show their weakness.

"You don't always have to be brave kiddo. It's okay to cry," Charlie assured me.

I shook my head and quickly wiped my eyes removing all evidence of emotion.

"I'm fine Charlie, and we're still staying."

He nodded, accepting my decision.

"You're father would kill me if he found out you were staying."

I snapped my head up.

"You've heard from my dad?" I asked in surprise.

He smiled weakly and shook his head. "Not yet baby, he'll be here as soon as he can."

I sighed and nodded. That was dad for you, yes I was his baby girl but he knew I was safe and the job was more important than me just missing him and I understood that, he was saving people's lives. It's not like he was one of those fathers who got drunk every night at the pub instead of coming home to see his family, my father was out there protecting everyone.

"Have you heard from Sam and Dean?"

He shook his head again. "Sorry baby girl." He reached down and lifted my chin so that he was looking directly in the eyes. "It's going to be okay baby."

"I know. Hey, I'm heading upstairs to do some homework, bloody Mr. Banner gave us a ton to do overnight!" I pulled away, these types of conversations always made me feel awkward.

"Oh yeah, probably revenge over the pot incident," Charlie laughed as I stormed up the stairs.

"Yeah, laugh it up Cop man," I shouted back and I heard Charlie laugh even harder from the living room.

"Hey, don't forget the salt and your shotgun," his voice rang up through the stairwell.

"Yeah yeah I got it... old man thinks I can't take care of myself," I mumbled the last parts so that Charlie couldn't hear.

As soon as I walked into my room I double checked my salt lines, grabbed my shot gun and sat down at my desk pulling out my biology text book. _Sigh_,_ over one hundred pages..._

By the time I hit the last page I groaned as finally finished. It wasn't like I didn't know this stuff, it was more like revision for me and no doubt Mr Asswhole-Banner would be testing me vigorously come tomorrow afternoon. I closed my book and slowly dragged myself to my bed. Charlie had already come up with pizza when I was half way through my studies. I sank down on my pillow having no energy what so ever to get changed or to move.

Finally, after about five minutes of very uncomfortable resting I picked up whatever energy I had left and kicked off my shoes and pants. I pulled my sweater over my head and just left my singlet top on and crawled into bed.

_I woke up and again I was no longer in my bed. I was in the forest. I looked down and noticed that I was in a pair of my jeans and wearing a black hoodie that wasn't mine. This was strange_,_ this wasn't like the normal dreams I had, this one was different. _

"_Hello?" I yelled out into the darkness, this place looked familiar_,_ it was though I was still in Forks. I stood up as rain droplets landed on my head. It was weird that there was only one or two drops at a time no down pour like it normally did in Forks. I reached up to wipe the water off my face, but when I looked down at my fingers I saw something that wasn't rain. Blood. My head snapped up and I saw a body handing from the trees, his blood dripping out from his chest and onto me. _

I sat up and screamed. I grabbed the shot gun and sprung out from my bed and searched around for the monster. Charlie burst through the door with a shot gun in his hands.

"What is it?" he screamed out trying to search for the monster in my room. I slowly lowered my gun relaxing slightly, it was just a dream.

"Nightmare," I breathed out and sat back down on the edge of my bed. Charlie sighed and slowly and lowered his gun.

"Jesus Bells, you scared the living day lights out of me."

"Sorry," I whispered while placing the safety back on and placing my shotgun back besides my bed.

"Was it the demon again?" Charlie asked, as he sat down next to me. I shook my head.

"It was different, it wasn't a memory. I was here in Forks in the woods and there was this dead guy strung up in the trees..."

"It was just a dream baby, why don't you get some sleep it's still late."

I looked back at the clock and he was right it was just past midnight._ Way too early to get up yet..._

"Sorry for waking you," I apologised.

"It's alright Bells, just try get some sleep." He pulled the blanket over me as I laid my head back down on my pillow. Charlie sat in my rocking chair until I fell back asleep; his shotgun was ready as he stared out of my window. I tried to tell him to go to bed but my drowsiness took over.

The loud shrill of beeping woke me up from my dreamless sleep, my eyes caught my clock radio half past five, great. I heard snoring from in my room and when I looked over to my window I noticed Charlie still sitting in my rocking chair with the shotgun still in his hands.

"Charlie." I spoke through my morning voice, nothing.

"Charlie," I yelled loader. He jumped up and held the shot gun towards me.

"Whoa whoa whoa Charlie it's me," I assured. He lowered the gun and groaned.

"Jesus Bells, why are you sneaking up on a sleeping man like... that..." he looked around then realised that he wasn't in his room.

"Well, I might just go clean up. You alright?"

"Yes Charlie I'm fine," I nodded and hid my small laugh.

He nodded and quickly left. I looked down at my leg and noticed the bandage around my thigh was slightly red.

"Great opened it," I mumbled to myself as I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my first aid kit. I slowly peeled back Jake's handy work and rolled the bandage back up. As soon as it was unravelled I couldn't help but gasp.

"Charlie!" I called out trying to stay calm. He came running in and looked down at me.

"Bells, what is it?"

I looked down at my leg and his eyes followed mine.

"Didn't you have a massive cut on your leg last night?"

I stayed silent and nodded. Something really weird was going on.

I lifted my head and there in the mirror was my face, scratch free. My cut on my forehead was gone as well.

"Charlie what's happening?" I asked a little worried.

His eyes locked with mine and he stayed silent.

"I think it's time to call my dad," I whispered and he slowly nodded his head. I followed Charlie silently down the stairs until we were in the kitchen. He picked up the phone and started dialling, after a few rings he sighed.

"John it's me, Bella's fine but something weird is going on here. Someone was in the house. Dodged the salt, the traps everything. Call me as soon as you can please." He hung up the phone and turned to face me.

"You're not going to school today."

I didn't bother arguing, I just nodded my head.

"I've got to head into work for a couple hours. You lock all the doors keep the rifle and phone on you at all times. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving. I placed a new salt line over the front door and ran back upstairs to get changed. I pulled on a pair of my old hunting pants, several pockets everywhere, able to hold bullets, knives, salt- anything you could think off.

As I was reaching for my sweater I heard a scream from outside. I ran to my bedroom window and noticed a young girl being dragged off into the forest. Without hesitating I grabbed my shotgun and ran.

"Help!" the girl's voice drifted off into the distance of the trees. I ran after her screams, holding the shot gun ready to fire. Whatever was dragging her into the forest was fast, faster than any man was.

"Help! Somebody please help me," her voice cried out just ahead of me. I slowed down my pace as I saw figures dead ahead. Suddenly the cries disappeared, the figures vanished and the forest was silent, no birds, no animals nothing. I poked my head slowly around the tree and gasped, they were gone, they disappeared into thin air.

I was walking around the forest for hours before I finally heard something, a twig broke behind me and I quickly hid myself behind a tree.

"Hello?" I heard a voice coming from the opening. I quickly stepped out from my cover and snapped my rifle to his voice and he quickly stopped and held up his hands. His entire body was covered in dirt, his clothes were torn and he had cuts all over his arms and face.

"Who are you?" I snapped at him.

"My names Tommy, I've been out here for three days." He gulped and took a small step backwards.

"You're a hiker?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Something attacked our campsite, took my brother. I've been trying to find him since."

"We've gotta get out of here now." I lowered my gun and he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving my brother out here." He went to turn around before I told him to stop.

"Fine, I'll come with you. But as soon as it gets dark were leaving got it?"

He sighed but nodded. I noticed Tommy carrying a small duffle bag but that was it. We walked through the forest for what seemed forever, it wasn't until I started to shiver that I realised that the sun was slowly going down and the wind had picked up.

"Hey you're cold, here take this." Tommy stopped and opened his bag and handed me a jumper.

"Thanks," as I pulled the hoodie on I noticed that it was the same black hoodie from my dream. That wasn't a memory, it was a vision. I turned to face Tommy and his face suddenly flashed before my eyes, only this time he wasn't staring back at me he was hung upside down in a tree with blood dripping from his body.

"Hey you alright?"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at Tommy.

"We have to get out now," I snapped and he flinched back at my abruptness.

"But you just said that you'd help," I lifted my shotgun towards him and he raised his arms up.

"Tommy we're leaving now!" I ordered.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving my brother." and with that he turned and ran away from me.

"Tommy stop! You're in danger!" suddenly a cold hard object hit my head and my vision darkened.

* * *

**o0o0o0o0o**

**So what you think?**

**Like it... love it.. hate it...**

**;)**

**Thanks guys  
**


	6. Windego

**_Hey guys how you been? Good?_**

**_Well first off I want to say congratulations to my BETA for having her beautiful baby! Grats hun!_**

_**So without further hesitation... **_

_**Lets give a warm welcome to DEAN! yay :D  
**_

* * *

**Dean POV**

"Come on Sammy, she'll be fine." I tried to calm down my brother who was currently stressing out about Bella. Something had found her location, something had managed to get within ten feet of my baby sister. I was trying to get Sammy to calm down and think rationally, Charlie was a great man and a better hunter. But with all that aside, I was speaking out of my ass because I was stressing to hell about her.

"You heard Ash, he found signs around Seattle. That's way too close for comfort, Dean." My brother snapped at me like I was a child, and all I could do was sigh and press my foot closer to the floor. We were all but three hours outside of Forks and we were both anxious to get there. Sam had been rummaging through papers after papers, trying to find some form of answer in his bible full of notes.

It's been six long years since we've seen our baby sister, every since that day the yellow eyed demon attacked our family, nothing has been the same. Bella hit her head hard; she was in a coma for three months before she woke up and when she finally did, it broke all of our hearts. She didn't recognise any of us and she couldn't even remember her own name. We said our final goodbyes and left her with Charlie. He was a great man, Charlie, always looking out for his town and friends. His wife had been killed by Demon and stole her body. That was the first time we met Charlie, he adjusted quiet well to the news of the supernatural. He loaded his rifle and asked how to kill it, not what was it, not where did we come from, just how to get rid of it.

Sammy and I were never the same after that day, the day we had to say goodbye to our little sister. There was not a day that went passed that I didn't feel ashamed or guilty about leaving her. But there was only one upside to this madness we called our lives, Bella was safe.

Until now.

Dad thought it would be safer for her to stay with, Charlie. Charlie was never proclaimed as a hunter, but ever since we first met he started to investigate into the supernatural. He would research high and low finding out about anything and everything, and now even sometimes we would call him for help.

"Who do we say we are when we see her?" Sammy asked breaking me out of my memories. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Bella wouldn't have a clue who we were.

"I don't know friends of Charlie's?" Sam sighed but nodded. Just as I pulled out onto the highway my phone started to ring, I looked at the screen and saw the initials I never liked to see. C.S. Charlie always had strict instructions, never to call unless it was an emergency. There are too many people out there looking for us and for my sister, and a simple phone conversation could be our undoing. If we ever needed a casual chat or anything we would call the station and claim to be a detective or a sergeant from another county.

"Charlie what's going on?" Sammy's eyes peaked up and looked at me.

"She's gone - I don't know where she is – I told her to stay in the house - Bella's gone - along with the shot gun," Charlie's panicked voiced shrilled through the phone. I looked at my brother knowing that he could hear Charlie's frantic voice through the phone.

"We're on our way," I hung up the phone and pressed my foot further into the floor pushing my baby faster than she's gone before.

"Call dad." I threw my phone to Sam and he quickly dialled.

"Hey dad it's Sam, just got a call from Charlie... Bella's gone missing. Dean and I are an hour's out tops. Call us back," he hung up and looked back.

"Voicemail." Typical dad, never the one to answer the phone, always goes to voicemail.

I pushed the impala further and further and didn't slow down until I saw the Welcome to Forks sign. As soon as we pulled up outside Charlie's house we jumped out and ran towards the front door.

"Charlie!" I screamed out as I pushed open the door not bothering to knock. My eyes wandered around and I saw a note on the front counter.

_She's in the Forest, Windego..._

"Shit!" I cursed as I showed Sam the note. We looked at each other and ran back outside towards the boot of the car.

**BPOV**

"_...We have to get out now," _

"_...Tommy we're leaving now!" _

"_...Tommy stop! You're in danger!" _

"_...Help me please, help me!"_

I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Tommy?" I grunted out into the silent air, my hand clutching my head as the throbbing pain was hitting against the back of my skull rhythmically.

"Fuck," I pulled my hand back and noticed dark dried blood smeared on my palm. _Could this day get any worse? _

And then it did, as I looked at my bloodied palm I could see an unfocused object moving slightly above my head. I gulped and slowly moved my hand away from my line of site and revealed my nightmare.

There was Tommy hanging from the tree, blood dripping out from his mouth and stomach. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming as a drop of his blood landed on my arm. I scurried backwards quickly and somehow managed to get to me feet. I searched aimlessly for my gun or Tommy's pack but everything was gone.

There wasn't a doubt in my mind what to do next, run.

As the sun began to set my panic started to build up, here I was alone in the woods with some _thing _hunting me. I had no weapons with me, no more sunlight and not a clue where I was. I stopped for a moment and braced myself against one of the many tall trees and tried to catch my breath.

_I need a plan!_

My stupid subconscious was pointing out the obvious. I knew I needed a plan but I had no idea what. Just when I was about to sit I saw a small movement far in the distance behind me. At first I thought it was Tommy but then a deep howl erupted from behind the trees and I took off running again.

Whatever it was it was fast, its snarl followed me as I ran deeper into the forest; I tried so hard not to panic, not to scream out for help. Anything I did would alert that monster to my fear. Its low growl and snapping let me know that it was on my tail, its speed should have caught up to me by now.

_It's playing with you genius!_

My inner hunter was really starting to annoy me, I knew it was playing with me, playing with its food more like it.

A small whimper came out from my mouth as ran out into a small open clearing; the wind behind me helped to push me further into the meadow as I ran faster. I looked around nervously trying to decide which way was out when I noticed another two dark figures at the opposite end of the field.

There were more of them.

A loud growl behind me alerted me to another creature, two things were out there and they were both behind me. I looked back towards the figures in front of me and their shapes seemed to come into view, they weren't monsters, they were men. I pushed forwards, running towards them, hoping, and wishing that they had a gun or something, fire anything that could help me. I turned back and noticed a shimmer of light to my right, I flipped my head around to my left and saw something dark, furry. If I didn't know what I knew I would think that it was a wolf, but I know better than that now.

The creatures were gaining on me and I had to get out of here fast. I started to run faster towards the two figures, they looked up and started racing towards me I was preparing to yell to them turn around when their faces came into view. Faces that I'd never thought I'd see again, faces that I was so glad to see. Just as I was about to scream out to them I felt something grab onto my arms and pull me backwards.

"DEAN! SAMMY!" I screamed out as I was thrown to the ground. I looked up and saw the furry beast standing over me with its teeth snapping down at me. The stench of its breath was making me nauseous as I tried to wriggle out from underneath it.

A gunshot went off and it stumbled backwards just long enough for me to crawl away. I quickly moved to my feet and my eyes locked onto Deans', but they weren't the happy or excited ones I wanted to see. They were filled with pure fear and panic, just as I took a step, I felt why. I screamed out as a sharp pain scratched straight down my back, it felt like three knives were cutting out my spinal cord.

"Bella!" my brother's screams were getting closer and closer as my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. I tried to keep them open, searching for them but the pain was taking its toll and there wasn't anything I could do. This wasn't how it was meant to be, I wasn't meant to go out like this. My eyes finally closed when my brother's faces flashed before my eyes.

**DEAN POV**

Sam and I ran deeper and deeper into the forest, flair guns armed and ready. Neither one of us spoke as we ran through the forest searching Bella, or Charlie or better yet the Windego. Just as we hit a hill we heard a loud scream, male. We both looked at each other then bolted up the hill, gripping onto tree branches to push us faster. My thoughts were running wildly of the possibilities of what was happening with my baby sister. She wasn't a hunter anymore; she was a normal human teenager. What the hell was she going to think when she saw that beast?

By the time we made it to the top the sun had set and all hopes for that male scream was starting to fade. There was only one positive thing that was running through my mind, and that was it was a young male, not female. As soon as we were at the top of the hill we walked out into a small clearing.

"Dean – there -" Sam spoke out pointing towards the opposite end of the clearing trying to control his breathing. A small figure was running towards us as a bigger figure was chasing after her. Sammy and I ran forwards with the flare guns armed ready.

"DEAN! SAMMY!" a familiar scream snapped my eyes to the girls face, a face that I hadn't seen in for six years.

"Bella!" Sam and I screamed out as the Windego came into view and grabbed her pulling her to the ground. It stood over my baby sister with its teeth bared ready to take her life. I lifted my shotgun and fired towards it. Its head snapped up to ours distracted for a split second while Bella started crawling towards us. It looked back down to Bella and raised its claws. Just as I was about to fire again her loud scream echoed around the forest.

"Bella, no!" I pushed forwards and fired a flare right next to the creature hoping to scare it.

"Hey over here," Sam ran around the other side and waved his arms into the air. The creature dropped Bella's lifeless body to the ground and roared towards Sammy. I lined my sight towards the beast and shot at it. The creature turned just at the last second and dodged it. It turned its attention away from Sammy and back to Bella. Sam quickly shot it trying to get its attention again but it appeared next to Bella almost instantly and threw her over his shoulder.

"Sammy..." Bella's voice drowned out into the darkness as the creature jumped into a nearby tree.

"Hey!" Sam shouted as he fired a direct shot right into the Windego's back. The creature screeched out in pain as it fell to the ground with a burning hole in its stomach. I ran over to Bella who was lying awkwardly on the ground. She has a large gash on her head that was dried, a small trail of blood leaving the corner of her mouth, but that was nothing to the blood that was seeping through my fingers from her back.

"Bella, come on baby open your eyes for me." I pulled her head into my lap and wiped back her hair from her face. She had changed so much, six years is a hell of a long time. She was no longer the child that I remembered, she was now a young women.

"Dean?" her eyes slowly fluttered open as he coughed.

"Yeah baby it's me, you're ok I've got you," a smile played on her lips as she heard my voice.

"Sammy?" her voice croaked as her weak hand reached in the air for my brother. Sam quickly ran over to us and placed his hand on hers and smiled down at her.

"I'm here Bells."

Suddenly a loud howl erupted from behind us. Before either Sam or I could react I heard two shots of a gun and the creature went down, good for this time. My eyes snapped back to Bella who was now sitting up from my lap with her hands on the flare gun that was originally tucked into my waistband. That's my girl.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes and saw all of my dreams and nightmares coming true at once. Dean, the clothes, Tommy even the same pain that shot through my body was there, everything was there apart from Sam...

"Sammy?" my voice choked out as I saw my brother run over to me.

"I'm here Bells." I looked between them and noticed the creature getting back up, I noticed a red burn right on its stomach, its eyes flashed to mine as it howled out in anger. Both of my bothers flinch as it roared. Without hesitating I pulled out the gun from Dean's belt and shot two rounds right into its chest, directly into its heart.

"Son of a bitch," I groaned as the pain re-registered in my back. Stupid bloody creature scratched me.

"Bella?" Sam questioned me.

"God Sammy not now, it's just a swear word. I just got man handled by a fury monster let me swear." My eyes snapped open when I realised what I just said. Both Sam and Dean looked back at me shocked.

"Sammy... Dean?" I questioned and they both nodded. I flung my arms around both their necks as they wrapped their arms around me.

"You remember?" Dean whispered into my hair. I nodded.

"Only bits and pieces but enough..." I pulled back and slapped both of their faces.

"Why didn't you ever come back! Why did you leave me here not knowing who the hell I was? I had nightmares for years and I had no idea what the hell they meant. Can you imagine being an ordinary human girl dreaming about the monsters that we've seen! Do you have any idea what that does to a kid!" I looked from Sam to Dean and noticed that he had a small tear running down his face.

"I'm so sorry Bells," he whispered.

"It was to protect you baby, we didn't want to." Sam spoke out quietly. I looked at both of them and they looked broken, hurt.

"I really missed you guys," I wrapped my arms around both of them as their heads rested onto my shoulders.

"We missed you too Bells."

"We should get out of here," Sam spoke out releasing me. I looked back and couldn't believe my eyes, my brothers were here, they were back. I forced back the tears that were threatening to spill out and go on forever and stood up with Dean's help. As soon as I was back on my feet the sharp pain in my back resurfaced and I doubled over in pain.

"Bells what's wrong?" Dean fussed over me, before I could say I was fine he looked at my back.

"Crap." Sam had just lit the creature on fire before running back over to us and stood next to Dean.

"Guys I'm fine, let's just get out of here please." I spoke out but as usual my brothers ignored me.

"Bells take off your jumper," I went to argue but he told me again. I sighed and slowly took off the hoodie, as soon as I peeled it away from my back I winced as I felt bits of my skin ripping with the hoodie.

"It's fine let's just get back home. Charlie will be freaking out," personally I really did not want to face Charlie; he was going to skin me alive when he saw me.

"Bullshit Bella, now don't argue and let us clean you up." I sat down on a nearby log as Sam fussed over my back, cleaning it with spare holy water and put a bandage over it.

"There that should hold till we get back," Dean handed me his leather jacket and I put it on quickly. As soon as I wrapped myself in his jacket I smelt his scent surround me, a smell that I've missed so much. Dean chucked my hoodie on to the ground and that's when it all came back, it wasn't my hoodie...

* * *

**__**

**_heheh that is all :D_**

**_Let me know what you think guys :D_**

**_P.s I have a poll, who here at seen/ read "Tomorrow when the war began?" if so check out my poll. _**

**_Thanks guys_**

**_xxx  
_**


	7. Cousins

"Bells what's wrong?" Dean fussed over me, before I could say I was fine he looked at my back.

"Crap." Sam had just lit the creature on fire before running back over to us and stood next to Dean.

"Guys I'm fine, let's just get out of here please." I spoke out but as usual my brothers ignored me.

"Bells take off your jumper," I went to argue but he told me again. I sighed and slowly took off the hoodie, as soon as I peeled it away from my back I winced as I felt bits of my skin ripping with the hoodie.

"It's fine let's just get back home. Charlie will be freaking out," personally I really did not want to face Charlie; he was going to skin me alive when he saw me.

"Bull shit, Bella, now don't argue and let us clean you up." I sat down on a nearby log as Sam fussed over my back, cleaning it with spare holy water and put a bandage over it.

"There that should hold till we get back," Dean handed me his leather jacket and I put it on quickly. As soon as I wrapped myself in his jacket I smelt his scent surround me, a smell that I've missed so much. Dean chucked my hoodie on to the ground and that's when it all came back, it wasn't my hoodie...

* * *

"We can't go back yet, we have to find Tommy's brother and the girl!" I almost screamed at them. I can't believe I'd almost forgotten about them, that was the whole reason why I was in this mess.

"What girl Bella, and who's Tommy?" Sam questioned.

"Well, that's why I ran in here, I saw this girl being dragged into the forest by something and well I went in after her, when I came up close they vanished. That's when I met Tommy. His brother and some of his friends went camping, their campsite got attacked probably by that wolf thing?" they both looked at each other and sighed.

"That thing is a Windego, its and Indian word for 'evil that devours'..." Sam spoke looking down at me, I nodded as he continued.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter and they say that sometimes during harsh winters a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help..." I looked back to Dean in shock.

"Oh come on, cannibalism. That's disgusting." I felt my stomach want to hurl at the thought of people actually considering eating another person, I would rather starve to death than eat another person.

"So where do we start?" I stood up and looked out across the clearing contemplating the different directions to start looking.

"Bella, we're taking you home, then, Sammy and I are coming back for the girl and the brother." I stared back at Dean, okay glared more like it.

"Hell you are. I'm not a child anymore, I don't need protecting." I grabbed the shotgun which was standing up against the tree and checked the ammo.

"Bella, your injured please baby, don't argue with us on this please." Sam looked at me, his eyes pleading with mine.

"Sam I. Am. Fine! You can either help me find this girl or you can go home and wait for me to get back so which is it?" Sam sighed and looked to Dean for help.

"God, just as stubborn," Dean said, as he shook his head laughing.

"No, I think she's gotten worse." I rolled my eyes at Sam's statement.

"Good let's go." I pulled the shotgun strap over my shoulder as Dean picked up his bag and threw it over his, Sam grabbed the other shotgun and started walking back to where I was running from. It felt like an hour before anyone even said anything, correction I was the first one to break the ice.

"So why exactly are you guys back? Not that I'm not glad to see you trust me I am..." Sam looked to Dean than back to me.

"Bells, what do you remember about our last job?" I stopped for a second and wracked through my memories trying to pick out anything that was familiar.

"Dean it's in there! It's got Dad. Let's just get the colt and kill that son of a bitch alright!" I picked up my gun and loaded it.

"Bells hold up for a second." Sammy stepped forward and placed a hand on my shotgun lowering it.

"Sammy let go of my gun now," I bit back at him.

"Isabella Winchester, stop this right now. Dad would ground your ass right now if he knew what you were doing. Now we are going in there to get him back, but we are going in there with a plan alright!" Dean stepped forward and placed both his hands on my cheeks. I nodded silently.

"My - my - my, sibling rivalry," all of our heads snapped up as a new voice rang through the room. The first thing I noticed was his piercing yellow eyes staring back at us.

"You son of -" suddenly my voice was cut off and my body was thrown against the back wall, I tried to move but I was stuck there two feet off the ground.

"Let her down now!" Sam roared as he got flung next to me. Dean stood his ground with the shotgun facing the demon.

"Now, now, now, Dean we both know that a simple rock salt round isn't going to do anything to me." He waved his hand and Dean was thrown to my opposite side.

"Where's my father!" I shouted trying to break through the invisible force.

"I heard that you were one feisty little hunter." He walked forward and licked his lips. I kept my mouth shut and greased him off.

"Get away from her now!" Dean spat back, but the demon ignored him and kept looking at me.

"I've got big plans for you Bella... big plans indeed. But first I might as well have a little fun."

"Only my friends get the privilege of calling me Bella. You however are not my friend," I spat as he lifted his hand towards me and then flung me across the room. My head wacked against the glass picture frame and I felt the warm trickles of my blood running down my neck.

"No!" Dean and Sam both yelled out. I felt my body fling forward and then back again harder into the wall.

"Is that all you've got pretty boy?" I mocked slightly, laughing bitterly.

"Bella shut it," Dean yelled towards me struggling against the wall.

"Oh Bella baby, I've got a lot more where that came from." He flicked his fingers and a sharp force slapped me across the face. If it were any harder it would have twisted my neck completely.

"Leave my sister alone!" Sam shouted from next to me. I felt another slap on my other cheek and blood started to fill in my mouth. I spat it directly at the demon's face and smirked.

"Oh come on, just when we're starting to have fun. Daddy has to spoil it," suddenly the demon turned around and lifted his hand and waved it towards the wall next to Dean. I looked up at the person and felt all my fears boil within my body.

"Daddy," my voice broke.

"Oh look the feisty bitch has turned back into her true form. A harmless pussy cat," the demon mocked me while staring at each of my brothers and my father.

"Take me, take the colt, but leave my children alone," Dad groaned out, his eyes met mine pleading with me to stay quiet.

"No, I don't think I will, you see Bella here is going to make all of my dreams come true. In more ways than one if you get my drift," he said as his eyes raked over my body and I saw my entire family fight against the force.

"You lay one finger on me and I will kill you," I spat at him with more venom that I thought possible.

"I'd like to see you try girlie." With that he waved his hand forwards and my body followed his movements. I couldn't remember how many times my body came into contact with the walls, or how many times my head pounded against the glass, all I could focus on were the screams of my father and the pleadings of my brothers.

"What happened? How'd we get out?" my mind snapped back to reality and both my brothers were staring back at me with concern.

"Bobby." I smiled slightly at the memory of my favourite uncle, he was always on my side despite what my father and brothers thought.

"So is he dead? Did we get him?" They both shook their heads silently answering my questions. "That's why you're back isn't it? That's who Charlie has been talking about, yellow eyes has found me, hasn't he?" Again they both nodded.

"Help! Is there anybody out there!"

Our heads snapped up towards the voice. I recognised that scream, it was the girl. I ran forwards with my gun prepared, Dean and Sam both running next to me.

"Windego's don't run in packs do they?" I asked, as we came to a dark abandoned cave.

"No, not usually." Great... it will be our luck that we find a whole pack of them just waiting to feed off our flesh.

"Alright, who's going in first?" We all looked at each other and smiled as we held out our fists.

"One, two, three." I looked down and sighed in relief. Sam and I looked at Dean and smirked.

"Sorry big brother, but rock beats scissors," I grinned.

"Yeah yeah, it's stupid game anyway." Dean pulled out a couple of torches and handed one to me before storming into the cave.

"Good for us, seeing as he always picks scissors," Sam whispered into my ear.

"Definitely." Another scream made us all stop in our tracks and look at one another. We slowly walked forwards and dimmed the lights, if there was another Windego here I sure as hell didn't want it to know that we were. As we walked slowly into the cave I noticed several things hanging from the roof.

"Is there anybody there?" A small angelic voice rang through the cave. Dean looked back at Sam and I and pointed a finger towards Sam and to the left and then to me to the right. We both nodded understanding exactly what he was planning. I gripped the flare gun tighter and crept slowly against the back wall of the cave. Something I had learnt the hard way, never leave your back unprotected. I tried hard not to cry out when the sharp rock jagged into my back each time I took a step.

"Hello..." another voice spat out, male. As I rounded the bend I noticed a small light coming from the victims. I raised my gun and pointed it towards the person, and when I say person I mean person not Windego.

"Move and I shoot!"

He raised his hands slightly and I noticed a flare gun in his right hand.

"Bells it's me," he slowly turned around and I realised who this other hunter was.

"Charlie!" I lowered my gun and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey kiddo, glad you're okay."

I pulled back as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Let her go!" I turned quickly and noticed Sam and Dean pointing their guns towards Charlie and I.

"Dean... Sam?" Charlie questioned stepping forward.

"Charlie..." both my brothers' lowered their weapons and walked towards us.

"Good to see you boys even under the unfortunate circumstances." Charlie shook both my brothers hands and stepped back forming a circle.

"Thanks Charlie, for keeping her safe," Dean said and placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Hello... a little help here?" we all looked back and saw the teenage boy struggling against his restraints.

"Right sorry." Dean quickly ran towards the boy and cut him down, while Sam ran towards the girl and let her down.

"You know you're in deep trouble when we get home," Charlie pulled me into his side and whispered into my ear. I nodded silently. There was no point in starting arguing now, not in front of civilians and especially not in front of my brothers.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Sam stepped forward and handed me his torch as he held the unconscious girl in his arms.

By the time we got home Charlie had notified the station about the missing kids and had Marc take them to the hospital. Sam and Dean sat down with both of the kids and explained what had happened and why it was best not to say anything about what they saw.

"Bells, I think you should go to the hospital," Sam requested again for the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes.

"I'm fine, seriously." Charlie looked at me knowingly- the pain in my back had subsided just like the pain in my leg had disappeared quickly enough. I tried to ignore the fact that my body was healing a hell of a lot faster than normal, well tried to anyway.

"So what are the chances of a Windego and the Yellow eyes both being here at the same time, any chance they could be connected?" Charlie spoke directly to Sam and Dean trying to divert the conversation away from me.

"Doubt it, Windego's don't really associate with people."

"Yeah they just like eating them..." I laughed handing Dean a mug of hot chocolate. He took a sip and moaned in delight.

"Jesus Bells, I've missed these." He took another gulp and sighed.

"Is that all you've missed me for?" I smirked while handing Sam a cup as well as Charlie.

"Definitely," Sam laughed.

"So you got the Windego?" Charlie looked at each of us.

"Yep, Bella here got the final blow," Dean said winking at me.

"Damn right I did. She's still got it." I rubbed my knuckles against my chest and blew on them play gloating.

"Hey did anyone see the other thing?" I questioned remembering the blur of light that caught my eyes just before the Windego attacked. They all looked at me confused.

"Before I ran out into the clearing I swear I saw something attack the Windego, at first I thought it was chasing after me as well but then it disappeared..." I looked to Dean who then looked to Sam.

"What did it look like?" Sam questioned.

"Like I said it was just a blur, but I don't know, it could have been the light. But then I heard a roar or a growl or something and it wasn't the Windego."

"Well whatever it was it was long gone by the time we got to you..." Dean looked as though he was making excuses...

"You don't believe me do you?" I stared back at him in disbelief.

"Bells you hit your head baby..." he placed his hand onto mine.

"Don't you dare patronise me Dean Winchester, I know what I saw. There was something else out there and it attacked the Windego." I pushed back my chair and walked back towards the living room and fell back onto the couch which I regretted as soon as my back started to burn with the contact.

I held back my groan when Dean, Sam and Charlie walked in after me. Charlie eyed me suspiciously but said nothing. Dean sat down to my left and Sam to my right while Charlie stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, a stupid grin on his face. Stupid know it all cop!

Dean sighed and looked at me as soon as he opened his mouth no doubt to apologise I cut him off

"Save it Dean, I'm not in the mood." He snapped his mouth closed as Charlie walked over to the TV and put in a DVD. He knew exactly what I needed to watch, something that would distract us all from the confusions that surrounded our lives at the given time.

"I remember the first time I saw someone move like they were from another planet, couldn't keep my eyes away. When I was little my mum took me to see a jam session in the neighbourhood, started out small but the word spread, and soon some of the best dancers around were showing up to compete in something they eventually called the streets..."

Step up 2 was without a doubt one of my favourite all time dance movies, it wasn't the typical good girl meets bad boy, bad boy disappears, bad boys friend gets shot and then goes back to good girl. I could see myself within Andie...

"It was like the floor just fell out from underneath me and I've just been running ever since..."

That's how I felt when I woke up with no memories and no clue who I was. But now I've got it all back it's just so overwhelming, its likes an elastic band that has been stretched so far that it was about to snap and now its recoiled back and I'm just trying to work out the kinks and bends of my life.

Dean and Sam stayed silent as we watched the movie, Charlie kept walking in and out busying himself with things. Half way through the movie he came in with a couple boxes of pizza I didn't even hear him order. By the end of the movie I was leaning into Sam with his arm wrapped around me and my legs were resting in Dean's lap, just like we used to.

"Come on Bells time to wake up." I opened my eyes and expected to see my brothers sitting next to me with my movie credits rolling, but it was morning and Charlie was waking me up from my bed.

"Charlie..." he nodded sitting next to me on my bed.

"You feeling up for some school?" I groaned looking at my clock 7:10.

"Where are my brothers?" I questioned sitting up against my headboard.

"Downstairs snoring up a storm," Charlie laughed. I nodded and threw off my covers. Charlie left me to get ready for another boring day of school. I'm guessing it was more for the pretences than actually me going to learn something, well seeing as I basically knew everything they could possibly want to teach me. It was quiet pointless really.

As I walked downstairs I smelt the hint of fried food, bacon and eggs. I turned the corner, my eyes still hazy with sleep and I had to stop and stare at the mystery man in my kitchen. It wasn't Charlie and it wasn't one of my brothers. I should have known by the smell, none of them were capable enough to make food without it being charcoaled.

He turned around placing the food into a small dish when I saw his face.

"Uncle Bobby!" I squealed. He turned quickly and placed the pan back on to the stove and caught me as I flew into his arms.

"Hey their baby girl," his arms wrapped around me lifting me slightly off the floor I nuzzled my face into his neck remembering his musky scent.

"When did you get here?" I questioned still holding myself to him.

"Just after midnight, didn't wanna wake you. Boys tell me that you had a run in with a Windego," he pulled back and smirked at me.

"Yep and I sent that cannibal away, flaming." I winked at him. He stepped out of our hug and held me at arm length.

"Wow you've grown Bella, your mom would be so proud of you," he smiled and hugged me again.

"Yeah you've grown too... outwards that is." I laughed pulling back. He handed me the dish of bacon and I followed him out into the living room where my brothers were conveniently awake and eyeing off the buffet style breakfast.

"Hey, how come you never cooked for us when we stayed over?" Dean questioned Bobby while keeping his eyes on the sausages in front of his nose.

"Because I'm the favourite," I winked at him while grabbing a piece of bacon out of his hands.

"Bobby?" Dean stared back at Bobby in disbelief.

"What she's right," he laughed sitting down.

"Hey where's Charlie?" I noticed his cruiser still in the driveway so he was still home. Just as I went to call out for him I saw him trudging down the stairs trying to fix his belt.

"Right here Bells. Nice spread Bobby," Charlie grinned eyeing off the food just like my brothers had. Charlie grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and sat down, but not before he kissed me on the forehead and wishing me a proper good morning.

As we sat there eating I couldn't help but feel normal for once in my life, I knew who I was, I knew who my family were and right here right now was perfect. All except for the one missing person, dad.

"You okay kiddo?"

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"Fine, just tired," I lied.

"You don't have to go to school, you could stay home with us." Sam offered while glancing at Charlie for approval. I noticed Charlie nod slightly giving me the go ahead if I wanted to head back up to bed, but there was really no point in not going. Everyone was still going to be here when I got home, and if anything did happen then someone was only a phone call away.

"It's fine, but I do know one thing that would cheer me up... maybe driving the Impala to school, you know for old times' sake?" I ate another piece of bacon trying to seem innocent. I heard Dean's fork drop and bounce against his plate. I glanced up slightly and I swear I could see the sweat coming off of his eyebrows instantly.

"Sorry Bells, but you know the rules... I'll give you a ride though?" he smirked trying to get out of letting me drive his baby. Dad gave us all the car, God knows I started driving when I was eight years old. As soon as my feet could reach the pedals Dad was teaching me, even before that he was teaching me how to switch gears, how to tell when she needed fixing anything and everything he taught me.

Breakfast was eaten and cleaned up quickly without me having to move a muscle I might add. Sam had offered to change my bandages but I told him I already had, a lie. Right now was not the time to share my little secret.

"You better be ready Bella, school starts in fifteen minutes!" I heard Dean's voice call from downstairs. I quickly grabbed my biology homework and ran down stairs shoving it into my bag. Dean and Sam were both there waiting for me at the front door, they both looked down then back up to my face accessing my outfit.

"You can't be serious!" I snapped at them both.

"Bella you go to school like that?" Dean questioned. I looked down and I was wearing my same black skinny leg jeans with my black tank top and leather jacket. Yes maybe the neck line was a tad low but nothing that I haven't worn before, or worse.

"Shut up and get in the damn car." I opened the door and ushered them out while screaming a quick bye to Charlie and Bobby. Sam held the seat forward for me as I climbed into the back of the Impala, just like old times.

"So what's the story?" I leant forward with my arms on the backs of their seats and looked at them both.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"Well, two days ago I was Isabella no last name Swan, who had no memory of her past and now she's Isabella Marie Swan Winchester who's not only got her memories back she has a father, two brothers an uncle and a demon on her ass."

"You're the smart one genius, what do you suppose?" Dean looked to Sam.

"Why do I have to decide I've got no idea," Sam spat back.

"Yeah well you're the collage boy," Dean rebutted.

"Collage?" I questioned, but as usual I was ignored.

"Oh come on your bringing that up again? Now of all times?" Sam snapped.

"I was only stating a fact but you have to bring back the argument don't you?"

"HEY!" I yelled stopping them both. "Whatever the hell is going on stop it right now, we'll talk about this when I get home. In the mean time act like Charlie is your Uncle and Bobby is Charlie's brother alright. You make sure when you get home that you tell them that too. Now Dean you just missed the entrance," I pointed out as they both stayed silent neither one of them daring to make another comment I sat back in my seat and waited for this whole car ride to just be over already.

As soon as we pulled up into the lot I saw every face staring back at the new toy that rolled into Forks.

"Alright well we're here. You ready baby?" Sam turned back and I nodded. He stepped out of the Impala and pulled the seat forward to let me out. Dean got out of the driver's side and walked around to Sam and me.

"Look Bells I'm sorry about last night," he smiled slightly with his arms open ready for me to forgive him and well as usual, I did. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's alright we can talk about stuff later. I mean we can catch up, six years is a hell of a long time you know."

He nodded and slowly let me go.

"Now you two better not start fighting as soon as you get back in that car or so help me I will create a bloody devils trap that will hold both of your sorry ass's in." They both laughed and nodded.

"So what time do you need picking up?" Sam asked.

"3:15 and don't be late I don't want to walk again," I smirked giving Sam a quick hug and a kiss before walking to Angela and Jess who were drooling over my brothers.

"Bella!" I turned back quickly and Sam was holding my biology text book up in the air. I ran back quickly and grabbed it, Mr Banner would take any opportunity to give me detention and I sure as well wasn't going to give him that chance.

"Thanks, oh and thanks for the lessons Sammy." I winked before running back to Jess and Angela.

* * *

**_So what do you think?_**


	8. Dark Alley's and Warehouses

**_Hey everyone so here's the next chapter! Sorry for being so late!_**

* * *

**_Previously...  
_**

_"So what time do you need picking up?" Sam asked._

_"3:15 and don't be late I don't want to walk again," I smirked giving Sam a quick hug and a kiss before walking to Angela and Jess who were drooling over my brothers._

_"Bella!" I turned back quickly and Sam was holding my biology text book up in the air. I ran back quickly and grabbed it, Mr Banner would take any opportunity to give me detention and I sure as well wasn't going to give him that chance._

_"Thanks, oh and thanks for the lessons Sammy." I winked before running back to Jess and Angela._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Oh my god, who are they!" Jess gasped out each word as she stared back at my brothers.

"My cousins, well Charlie's nephews so yeah, and they're off limits for both of you." I looked at Jess and then back to Ange who was staring just as hard.

"But they're super cute!" Jess whined.

"Yeah and they're a lot older than us so no you're not getting them," I laughed as Mike and the guys started to walk over.

"Hey Bells," Mike chimed.

"Mike it's still Isabella to you, they're been calling me that for years. So please for the love of god don't call me that." There was no way in hell I was going to let Mike of all people call me Bella, that name was too personally and I wasn't going to let Mike or anyone else for that matter destroy that.

"Fine whatever, but now that we have that covered wanna go to the movies later?" he stepped next to me and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Mike, my families in town don't you think I would be with them tonight and well for the next few nights at that?" he sighed but nodded.

"Well there's always next week when they're gone?" he winked and walked off with Tyler and Eric. I sighed and walked into the school just as the morning bell went. Today was going to be a very, very long day. But surprisingly the first half of the day went quickly, for English we watched a video of the screenplay Romeo and Juliet for the thousandth time, just by a different director. And of course we had to have every different style presented to us so that we could fully grasp the sense of desperation and love that Romeo and Juliet possessed.

"Alright class have a good weekend, no homework seeing as most of you will be preparing for next week, so free weekend to you all!" he cheered. I looked around and noticed everyone excited. _What the hell was on next week?_

"Oh my god Isabella we're going to Port Angeles tonight, please come. I need help for a dress and well you know Jess, she'll make me get something that I totally don't want, please say you'll come and help me?" Angela begged me as soon as we were out of the door. _Great, that's what was on next week, the dance._

"Alright alright I'll call Charlie and let him know, but I do have two conditions." She nodded and smiled brightly.

"Name them?" Angela spoke with a massive grin on her face.

"One you do not under any circumstances tell Mike that I'm going out with you guys and two I'm not trying anything on alright."

"Deal, oh my god you're a lifesaver," she squealed and linked her arm through mine leading towards the cafeteria.

"Hey get me a ham sandwich and I'll go call Charlie and Dean now," Angela stopped for a second then her mind registered as I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Is Dean the hot one or the cute one?" she winked.

"Neither. Now go get me lunch or I'll leave you with Jess tonight," she laughed and nodded.

"Sure sure Swan," I watched as she laughed and walked towards the cafeteria.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and started searching through my contacts when suddenly I ran into a brick wall.

"Oh shit sorry," I looked up and saw a really really tall muscles guy standing over me.

"No problem," he held out his hand and pulled me back onto my feet, giving me a slight head rush in the mean time.

"Hey you're that memory chick aren't you?" I eyed him off suspiciously.

"Hey yeah, and your that rude obnoxious giant aren't you?" I grinned back. He slapped his chest and burst out into laughter.

"Man now I know why my brother likes you so much," he spat out through his laughs.

"Brother?" I questioned.

"Yeah Edward, the '_oh so totally hot oh my god he's perfect,"_ he mimicked the voice of a blonde bimbo perfectly.

"Well he does seem to make an impression."

"Well I'm Emmett Cullen, pleased to make your acquaintance," he bowed down slightly, god this dude was an idiot, funny, but an idiot.

"Well I'm Isabella Marie Memory Chick at your service," I laughed while I curtsied.

"Emmett leave her alone you big idiot," a beautiful voice wandered from behind him and as soon as she stepped next to him I couldn't help but gasp, Aphrodite would be nothing against her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this big doofus is my boyfriend I hope he's not harassing you, saying anything embarrassing or being plain outride rude," she grinned back at me.

"Isabella and no he's fine I've got two brothers I know how to deal with idiots," I winked to Emmett.

"Brothers? I thought you were the memory chick?" Emmett questions... crap!

"Oh well they're really my cousins but yeah they're basically my brothers," I lied swiftly.

"Yeah, they're the ones with the Chevrolet 67' Impala with the V8 327 4 Barrel engine?" I nodded as her eyes grew with excitement and jealousy.

"That's the one with 275 horsepower," I added.

"Oh god I've always wanted one of them, but owners these days, they're always holding onto their cars like collectables. Cars are meant to be driven."

"Totally agree with you on that one and man she runs like a dream," I sighed remembering the last time dad took me out in her.

"Wow looks like Rosie's made a friend," another female walked up, I had seen her around before she was short and very pixie like.

"Alice this is Isabella, Isabella this is Alice." I held out my hand but she ignored it and quickly grabbed me up into a hug. Normally I would flinch at the contact and deck someone to ground for touching me without permission but Alice was different, child like.

"Hello to you too," I laughed as she pulled back.

"We're going to be great friends, I can see it." she laughed stepping back into another man's arms, who I hadn't even noticed walk up to us.

"Isabella this is my boyfriend and Rose's brother Jasper, Jazzy this is Isabella." His eyes snapped to mine quickly and smiled with a small nod.

"Pleasure to meet you," he spoke with a small southern accent.

"South Texas?" he nodded.

"You know your accents?" I nodded.

"Yeah I went there with my cousins a while ago for a couple of weeks," not mentioning the fact we were there on a job in that old haunted barn where we also met Ed and Harry from hell hounds dot come.

I felt a vibration in my hand and realised that my phone was going off, Sam.

"Excuse me I have to take this," they quickly said a bye and I ran around the corner to speak in private.

"Hey Sammy,"

"_Hey baby girl how's school treating you?" _

"Fine, not much to report really."

"_Remember school is important Bells, make sure you pay attention..."_

"Yeah yeah Sammy, like anyone here could teach me anything that could help with our career paths..." I laughed slightly imagining supernatural 101 class with Mr Banner that would definitely be an interesting class.

"_Yeah I know but you never know..." _I quickly remembered why I had come out here in the first place.

"Hey Sammy would it be okay if I went out afterschool with Angela and Jessica, there's a dance next week and well they want to get dresses?"

"_Does Charlie know about it?" _I rolled my eyes.

"About the dance or going shopping?" I questioned.

"_Both,"_

"Well he knows about the dance and no I am not going and well I was about to ring him to ask."

"_Why aren't you going to the dance Bells, it would be fun." _

"Oh god not you too! I'm not going Sam besides who the hell would want to go with me anyway. Good now that we have that sorted would it be alright if I went?"

"_Yeah I don't see a problem, you got your B.S.W?" _ I rolled my eyes against BSW stood for blade, salt and water.

"Yes Samuel I have it, always have." I heard his laugh in the background.

"_Alright alright no need to get snappy I'll let Charlie know,"_

"Thanks Sammy. Hey I gotta go, hell awaits." I sang as the bell rang.

"_Not funny Bells." _

"Sure it's not, love you."

"_Yeah love you too."_

I hung up the phone quickly and raced back into the building hoping that I could catch up with Angela with my sandwich.

"Isabella there you are. God how long does a phone call take?" Angela appeared in front of me with my lunch and a bottle of lemonade. I grabbed the sandwich and downed down half it within a second and drank a few gulps of my drink before speaking.

"Thanks Ange, sorry got caught up talking with the Cullen's and then Sam rang so yeah busy busy. But were on for tonight," she squealed and hugged me.

"Well I'm glad I got you these then," she handed me a small packet of M&M's .

"Damn Ange you are the best! I'll see you after school alright?" she nodded and I quickly ran to Biology really not wanting to be late. As soon as I made it in I noticed that Mr Banner wasn't in the room, I relaxed slightly and walked to my table were Adonis Edward was sitting there with his perfect smile smirking up at me..._okay where the hell did that come from..._

"Hey stranger," he smiled wider if that was at all possible when I sat down.

"Yeah hey to you to..." I laughed taking another bite out of my lunch.

"Missed lunch?" Edward questioned looking down at my sandwich, drink and M&M's or more like eying off my M&M's.

"Don't even think about touching my chocolate," I threatened. His eyes widened but turned into that smirk of a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, because not even my bro-cousins get away with touching them," I laughed trying to cover up my almost slip up.

"Quiet down people," Mr Banner walked into the room dragging along a TV. I grabbed my lunch and quickly hid them under my desk on the shelf placed my arms back on top to try and seem normal. I couldn't help but see Edward hold back at laugh as I tried to hide my evidence.

"Shut it you or your going down with me," his laughter stopped right there.

"We are watching a video on cells so please pay attention there will be a pop quiz on Tuesday and this will also help out on your essays that are due on Monday." Mr Banner turned off the lights and went to sit behind his desk with the same _porn_ book as last time.

All throughout the movie I was hardly even concentrating on the different cells which I already knew inside out and back to front, and tried to focus more on the devious plan of getting my M&M's out of their packet without alerting Mr Banner to my actions. I lifted them slowly off the shelf and I smirked when I heard the packet crumple. I tried again with shorter sharper movements. Mr Banner looked up towards me suspiciously and I placed one of my hands on my jacket as though I was fixing the zip.

"You know I could do that for you, it would be a lot quieter," Edward leaned in slightly to me whispering into my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I felt his presence, and when I smelt his scent wash over me.

"Shh I can do it pretty boy," I joked back ripping the packet slightly. I looked down and the brightly coloured chocolates were staring back at me begging to be eaten.

"Quick he's coming," Edward held out his hand under the table and I quickly glanced up to Mr Banner and he was right he was slowly getting up from his chair. I handed them to Edward and rolled up the small piece of gladwrap that was left over from my sandwich and shoved it into my pocket.

"Isabella are you eating in my class?" Mr Banner spoke from the front of my table. I shook my head quickly.

"No sir, all I've got is my drink bottle and I haven't drunk anything during class," I smiled innocently.

"Step back please," I did as I was told and moved away from the table he stepped forward and checked the shelf from under my table and groaned.

"See sir, I know the rules. I've never been caught breaking the rules." I smirked taunting him further.

"Very well Isabella, make sure your taking notes," I nudged my head towards my notes page which were up to scratch but not in my writing, similar but not mine. As soon as Mr Banner walked back to his desk I looked at Edward who had a smart smile on his face.

"Thanks I owe you one," I laughed slightly handing him his notes back. He handed me my M&M's and I quickly popped a few in my mouth when Mr Banner was facing the blackboard. As soon as the movie was over Mr Banner reminded us all again about the essay that was due and he also subjected us all to two more chapters of readings for the weekend. _Jerk. _

"Hey Isabella?" I turned back just as I walked out of the class and saw Edward running up behind me.

"Hey Edward what can I do you for?" I joked.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like a lift home, it looks like its raining and I'm sure you don't want to have to walk home again." Edward looked almost nervous asking.

"Thanks Edward that's really sweet but I'm actually going out with Angela and Jess tonight so I'm good thanks though," he smiled but it seemed forced.

"Just be careful alright," he spoke softly before walking away. _That was strange..._

Even though my leg was healed and my back well I hadn't checked on it yet but it seemed fine, I had to keep up with pretences and sit out again for gym, which earned me a big old greasy off of Coach Clapp.

As soon as gym was finished I walked into the lot looking for Jess and Ange when I saw the big black Chevrolet Impala sitting there with a pissed off Dean standing against the door with his arms crossed. I walked up to him and sighed.

"Get it out..." I spoke flatly.

"Get what out? Just wanted to come and see my baby sister," I shh'ed him quickly.

"Cousins, Dean, we're cousins." He rolled his eyes at me.

"What's this about you not going to the dance?" that brought me up straight.

"Dean what are you talking about, I thought you would be happy with the fact I wasn't going with a boy," I spat back.

"No Bells, I want you to be happy. I want you to have all the experiences Sammy and I didn't get to do. And the school dance is one of them so you're going," I stepped back and eyed him off.

"Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are Dean. I am not going to some school dance just because you say so. Besides who the hell would even want to go with me, the freak memory chick." I spat out angrily. Besides there was no one worth going with, Mike was completely out of the question Tyler was going with Lauren and I wouldn't want to go with him anyway.

"What about that guy, he seems to be interested in you?" I glanced to where he was looking and there was Edward standing by his car smiling back at me.

"Edward? No I don't think so. Plus I don't dance Dean you know that."

"Why not he's totally checking you out Bells,"

"Why? He could have any girl in this school why would he settle for me?" I crossed my arms over my chest trying to block out the pain that would come if I really thought about asking Edward, he would turn me down in a second.

"Hey Isabella you ready?" I looked over and saw Jess and Ange walking over, Jessica's smile was huge and well it looked like she was trying to be seductive but really was not attractive.

"Yeah just give me a minute to kick my cousin's ass." I looked back at Dean and his eyes were looking up and down Jessica.

"Oh hell no. You get back in your car right now or so help me I will slash your tyres! And you will give up this stupid rant about you know what." He kissed me on the cheek and then laughed while getting back into his car.

I turned back to Jess whose eyes were drooling, again.

"Jess, are you able to drive or are you too intoxicated by my cousins ass?" she snapped out of her daydream and blushed.

"I wasn't - I mean I'm – sorry," I rolled my eyes and nodded my head towards her car.

By the time we got to Port Angeles the excitement in the car was building, Jess was ranting back and forth about what type of dream dress she was wanting to wear, and what car she wanted to be driven in and what song she wanted her and Mike to share their first kiss. I was just sitting in the back thinking to myself and praying to god that something exciting would happen to get me out of this dance bonanza.

"So Isabella is one of your cousins taking you to the dance?" Jess eyed me through the rear-view mirror.

"Ew Jess no and I'm not going to the dance and they aren't either." She huffed but turned her eyes back towards the road as she pulled into a car space.

"There's no way we can convince you to come, we could go as a whole group?" Angela begged. I greased her off and she quickly smiled apologetically. She knew our deal, no dance related things for me and no Mike telling.

"Alright we can start in here and then there is the shoe shop around the corner," Angela and I nodded and followed Jess into the first clothes store. I must say between Forks and Port Angeles they really didn't have much of a dress selection to go for.

We spend the next hour or so going through rack after rack pulling out every dress that looked possible. Angela was right about Jess and trying to get her to try on dresses that were beyond Forks material, too low, too short or damn right inappropriate.

"Ange, how about this one?" I pulled out a light purple full length dress that had embroidery along the bust. Her eyes widened and her smile grew bigger when she saw it.

"That looks perfect!" I handed it to her and she quickly ran off to the change rooms to try it on and like I predicted she look absolutely stunning in it. Angela was a very slim girl, some say she was too skinny but I've seen her eat and man she can eat worse than Dean sometimes. But this dress showed off all her curves in exact right places.

"Oh my god Ange you look like a princess." Jess gasped while taking a look at her. Jess was currently wearing a dress completely suited to her personality hot pink, short and very busty.

"You guys look amazing!" I sat down on the small chair that was just in front of the window and looked at them both. There was a small part in me a very small part in me that felt jealous of the girls, they had nothing to worry about apart from what dress they were wearing or how to do their hair but with me it was demons this, ghosts that it was a never ending life of pain and worrying.

Maybe Dean and Sam were right, maybe I could go to the dance and have a good time be like every other normal teenage girl for once.

"Hey you," I heard a banging on the window behind me, I quickly turned around and noticed a small group of guys staring back at Angela and Jess in their dresses.

"Nice!" one of them smirked and winked in Jessica's direction.

"God that's disgusting," I gagged slightly in my throat. Angela turned around embarrassed slightly and trying to cover herself up. _Great now she's going to feel self-conscious about buying the dress. Thanks MORONS!_

"Hey Ange we should go look for silver shoes for you, it would look perfect." I jumped to me feet trying to get the excitement back into her. She nodded and smiled weakly and she walked back into the change room to get changed. Jess looked back at me and we both knew that Ange would try and pull out now, but there was no way in hell that we were going to let a perfect dress like that get ruined by a couple of pervert jerks.

"I think I'm going keep looking, I don't know if this dress is right." Ange complained stepping out from the stalls. I knew this was going to happen, didn't I just say that!

"Angela Kate Webber do not even think about not getting that dress. You looked absolutely stunning in it and Ben's jaw will be on the floor when he takes one look at you," she finally smiled a true smile and turned to face me.

"You really think he'll like it?" I could see the excitement return back into her eyes.

"Definitely," she giggled and walked towards the register to pay.

By the time both Jess and Angela had bought their outfits we headed towards the shoe shop. When we were standing outside I got that same feeling as the other day, where someone was watching you. I turned around quickly and tried to find the set of eyes that were eyeing me off.

"Hey Isabella you coming in?" Angela spoke from the door.

"Go on in, I just wanna check something out at the bookshop." She nodded and followed Jess in. I grabbed hold of my bag and pulled out my blade and slowly slid it into my boot, definitely glad I was wearing my knee highs. My holy water was disguised as just an average water bottle so I could walk about holding it without anyone knowing what exactly was in it.

I slowly walked towards the corner of the street and peeked around it quickly before stepping out, the sun had begun to set and the darkness of the streets were closing in. Definitely not the best time to be wandering around finding the thing that's been watching me. I really wanted to have my gun with me, always gave me a sense of power, I never missed a shot.

As I walked through the street I came to a dark warehouse lot, it was dark and wet everywhere I turned there were more buildings. Not exactly top real-estate.

"Lookie who we have here," I turned around quickly preparing for a demon attack when I saw the same guys from the dress store. Normally a person would get more worried about a group of guys sneaking up on a young girl in the middle of nowhere, but not me I actually relaxed. A group of drunken men I could handle, a group of demons on the other hand could cause me some problems.

"She's pretty." They stepped forward forming a small circle around me. I felt like rolling my eyes at them, they have no idea what they were getting themselves into.

Already I was planning my attack, break the first guys nose, kick the second guy in the jewels then a guy behind me would try to grab me around the neck which I would then throw him over my shoulder and hold my foot over his package.

Then the last guy depending on his form of attack either a simple fist to the jaw or if he was quicker than the others I would pull out my blade and scare him off, simple.

"Don't touch me," I pretended to be a scared little girl as they laughed and stepped forwards again. To say that I was semi hyped up about the situation was an understatement; it had been forever since I had my last fight. Needed to test out my skills and this was definitely the perfect way to do so.

"We're going to have some fun tonight girlie," the first guy stepped forward.

"Oh I'm sure we will." Just as I was about to deck him a car flew around the corner with its high beams blinding all of us. It fish tailed around almost running over a few of the guys and the passenger door flew open.

"Bella, get in." I heard a voice that I was not expecting. I did as he said and jumped into the passenger side and as soon as I closed the door he took off in the opposite direction.

"Hey are you okay?" I questioned him, his pale white hands were gripping onto the steering wheel tighter than I thought possible, his eyes snapped to mine and they were no long the piercing yellow I remember they were black.

"Edward, pull over!" I snapped he continued to look at me and I snapped again. He quickly pulled over and I noticed that we were still out of civilisation we were sitting on the gravel car park of the playground.

"Bella, what is it?" as soon as the car stopped I jumped out and backed away from the car.

"Why do you call me that!" I snapped, he stepped forward and I stood my ground my hand inches away from my blade.

"I'm sorry, I just heard your cousins calling you that and I'm sorry I didn't think, please just get back into the car and I'll drive you back home," he pleaded with me.

"No, I'm staying here you leave now." I nodded back towards his car and he stayed there not moving.

"Isabella, I'm not leaving you here alone after what just happened," he pleaded with me again.

"I was fine back there; I didn't need your help." I barked back, what was with every guy thinking that I wasn't good enough to protect myself first my brothers and now Edward.

"Bella –shit - I mean Isabella you were up against five other men. How did you plan on getting out of there?" he barked back. The way he said Bella made my heart flutter, it sounded so perfect coming from him, not like the way Mike said it or any other nickname that he could come up with.

"I have my ways, Edward. Now please leave now," my hand was begging for me to grab my blade.

"Please Isabella, I'm not leaving you here, whatever I did I'm sorry. I don't know what I said or did to offend you but please know that I didn't intentionally mean it... I mean if you told me what it was then I would make sure never to do it again... and now I'm rambling so please, Isabella, would you please get back in the car?" I had to smile Edward was not the type of person to stumble over his words or rant. I stared back at his eyes and noticed that they were the same yellow colour I was used to... maybe it was the light before maybe I had imagined it all.

"Fine, but I'm here with Jessica and Angela, can you drive me back to them?" I asked.

"Sure," by this stage he was standing at the passenger side door and he opened it for me as I got in. I watched as he quickly walked around to the driver's side and got in with a stupid smirk on his face.

"You know pulling those old Casanova moves on me aren't going to work," I laughed.

"They aren't moves if I do it all the time," he challenged back.

"And are you planning on doing them all the time?" I studied his face and noticed his eyes glisten at the thought.

"I really hope so,"

He started the car and pulled back out onto the main road and headed back towards the dress shop, I was about to question how he knew when a familiar song chimed through the car.

"Claire de Lune?" I questioned Edward looked back and stared at me in shock.

"You know Debussy?" I nodded.

"Yeah my dad used to play it all the time when I was little, apparently playing classical music to a newborn helps them grow up smart or something like that," Edward's eyes didn't move off mine.

"Isabella..." he stuttered. Suddenly I recalled what I had just said shit!

"I mean Charlie used to play it for me all the time," I corrected myself.

"But I thought Charlie found you six years ago?" Edward questioned. Crap, crap, crap!

"Um well yeah he did but Charlie had a daughter once too and he used to play it for her and well when he brought me home from the hospital he told me about it and used to play Debussy to me while I was in the coma," I ranted.

"You don't have to lie to me, I won't tell anyone." Edward whispered slightly to me knowing my lie. I sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Please don't..." my voice sounded weak and fragile it wasn't something I had heard from me for a very long time.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm sure it will help?" he offered. I shook my head, I mean what exactly was I going to tell him that I was a hunter and the only reason why I lost my memory is because a demo used my head as a ping pong ball?

"I'm fine thanks though," he smiled not really believing me.

"Well anytime you want to talk about anything at all I'm here for you. I can keep big big secrets," he winked at me at the last part.

"Yeah so can I." I smirked back.

"Well there they are," Edward parked the car outside of the La Bella restaurant where the girls were leaving. I jumped out of the car and yelled out to them.

"Seriously Edward thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow alright," I smiled and ran off towards the girls.

"Hey where were you, we left you messages and everything?" Jess ranted while hugging me quickly and handed me to Angela.

"Seriously what happened?" I was about to answer when a velvety voice spoke from behind me.

"I'm sorry for keeping Isabella away from you dinner, but we just sort of ran into each other and got talking..." Edward spoke fluently.

"That's alright, anyway we're just about to leave you coming right Isabella?" Jess questioned.

"I think it would be best if Isabella got something to eat, I can drive her home myself if that's alright with you?" Edward questioned me, he had on his famous smile that sent a good vibe all the way throughout my body.

"Um yeah that would be good actually," I winked back at Angela and she nodded.

"Alright you too have fun, and make sure you message me when you get home alright," Angela hugged me quickly and then went off with Jess.

"You know you could have simple asked me out instead of trying to be my knight in shining armour," I laughed as he opened the door for me to the restaurant.

"Well that wouldn't be much fun now would it," he followed me into the restaurant.

"Welcome to La Bella how many for tonight?" a young blonde had her eyes locked directly onto Edward, _cough bitch cough._

"Two please and somewhere private would be nice," Edward spoke with his charm on full ball. She blushed and nodded directing Edward towards the back with me being completely ignored. Edward held out his hand and quickly grabbed onto mine.

"Come on baby," Edward spoke loud enough for the hostess to hear and for her to turn quickly towards me and grease me off.

"Oh baby I love it when you surprise me like this. You're without a doubt the perfect boyfriend," I giggled like a little schoolgirl. Man I was good at this acting shit. Edward had to hold back a laugh as she led us to a private spot at the back of the restaurant.

"Here you go love," Edward held out the chair for me as I sat down. The hostess said her spiel and left in a hurry, as soon as she disappeared Edward and I looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

"God that was priceless!" I laughed holding my stomach.

"My god Bella my brother would love you," his eyes snapped wider when he realised what he called me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he apologised quickly.

"Its fine, plus if you're talking about Emmett the big lovable joking giant then yes I've already met him before and of course he loves me," I gloated.

"You have?" he questioned.

"Yep I've met all your siblings, well unless you have more hiding somewhere that I don't know about?"

"No just the four," he laughed. Well it isn't everyday you say you only have four siblings.

"So how many do you have?" Edward asked barely in a whisper.

"...you don't have to answer but I really think it would help if you talked to someone," he continued.

"You promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone, don't even think about it you never know who's listening?" he chocked slightly but nodded.

"Fine, I have two brothers Sam and Dean." As soon as I finished that sentence I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders, it felt right to talk to someone about it other than my already delusional family.

"Your cousin's right?"

"Yep but you already knew that didn't you?" I accused him.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" I shook my head.

"Well then yes I did, I caught your little slip up during biology and then just before about your dad," I nodded.

"Thanks for not saying anything." I spoke softly; he held out his hand slowly and placed it on top of mine.

"You can trust me B-Isabella," he groaned taking his hand away from mine.

"Sorry..." he apologised again.

"Why exactly do you keep calling me Bella, just curious?" he rested his elbows on the table and moved a little closer towards me.

"Because Bella seems more fitting for someone as beautiful as you," suddenly I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks, dammit I was blushing. No one ever made me blush.

"I think you have me confused with someone else but thanks anyway," I looked up and noticed our server waiting for us.

"Um hi my name is Amber and I will be your server for tonight. Can I get any drinks for you?" she questioned looking purely at Edward. Sigh not again...

"For you love?" Edward played up our game again.

"A coke please," I looked back at Edward and placed my hand on top of his.

"And for you, baby?" I whispered seductively to him, I swear I saw his eyes widen and him lick his lips.

"Two cokes please," he spoke not taking his eyes away from mine. As soon as lovely _Amber_ left I quickly pulled my hand back, the intimacy was a bit of a shock to my system.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Fine, you?" I choked out he smiled and nodded.

"If you pull that little voice out again I might not be though," he confessed.

"And what if I do?" I spoke out in my new seductive voice.

"Bella," he snapped his eyes shut as soon as he was about to apologise again I cut him off.

"Edwards its fine really don't stress," he relaxed slightly.

"You don't mind?" he questioned.

"Normally I would, for any other normal person I would thrash them one for saying it twice but with you it's different. I don't mind it so much," I smiled blush rising to my cheeks again.

"So I can keep calling you Bella?" he asked again with that same excitement in his eyes as before.

"Knock yourself out," I smirked.

"Here you go..." _Amber _came back and placed the cokes on the table and pulled out her little notepad.

"Now what can I get you two to eat?" she questioned finally looking at me then to Edward.

"Bella?" he questioned with that smirk on his face. I felt like poking my tongue out at him and telling him he wasn't allowed to call me that from now on but I didn't.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli please," I handed her back the menu and looked to Edward.

"Nothing for me thank you," he handed her the menu and stared back at me.

"Food not good enough for you?" I questioned.

"No its fine, Carlisle has me on this strict diet. Doctor for a dad what do you expect?" he laughed.

"Yeah well try a cop for a father it's basically steak, pizza and fish and then repeat," I laughed.

"Charlie is your real father?" Edward asked as I shook my head.

"No but that's how I see him. He was there for me when no one else was, he protected me from not only the dangers or the world but from myself too." Not only that, he gave me the chance to experience a normal, safe happy life.

"What about your biological father?"

"He's the best dad you could ever ask for. It's one of the reasons why I don't want anyone knowing about my family, people would get the wrong opinion of them. I mean they left me here for six years without a word... not many people could see sense in that, all they would see is a dead beat dad who couldn't be bothered to raise his own daughter..." I felt a bile of anger rise up in my throat by just thinking about it

"But he's not?" Edward asked not in an accusation way but more of a please continue way...

"No definitely not, my father left me here to keep me safe. He's my hero..." that was all I could say about my father before tears would suddenly appear.

"He sounds like a great man," Edward smiled genuinely.

"He really is," I was really starting to trust Edward. He wasn't like every other average teenage boy that I've met. He was mature, he didn't judge my family and he didn't judge me.

"Here we go one mushroom ravioli," _Amber_ came back and placed my food in front of me and quickly left without saying another word.

"There's something different about you Edward, you've got a secret too don't you?" I asked smoothly I didn't accuse him of having a secret because we all have secrets but Edward's was like mine huge.

"Is it that obvious?" he laughed.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" I copied his line from before he shook his head.

"Guess not."

"Then yes it's obvious, to me that is," he smiled and nodded.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" Edward proposed.

"When I'm ready," I nodded.

"Take your time, god knows I need it too." He laughed.

By the time we got back to the car we had managed to change the subject from both of our annoying little secrets to the usual topics of favourite things, and worst memories etc etc.

"So if you had to move to any place in America where would you go and why?" I asked curiously.

"Too say anywhere with you would that be too corny?" Edward joked.

"Ha ha Edward very funny now truth," he looked back at the road than back to me

"If I had to choose it would have to be the Kalalau Islands of Hawaii," Edward had a small sparkle in his eyes remembering something good apparently.

"And why?" I continued.

"Well we have this place our family always go to for vacations and such, it's only ever our family and we can basically do whatever we like," he smiled.

"Island Cullen oorah" I joked.

"Actually its Isle Esme," I stared back at him in disbelief.

"I was only kidding Edward. But seriously you own an island!" I choked out.

"Carlisle gave it to Esme for an anniversary gift," I stared back at him still in shock.

"Wow," that was all I could say, who the hell gives someone an island for a present! Rich people. But Edward and his family didn't seem like the obnoxious rich people we would often come across they seemed normal...

Edward slowly pulled up at the house and I instantly saw the curtain in the front room move, great we have an audience...

"Looks like your brothers are spying," Edward whispered leaning over into my ear, I jumped slightly when he spoke not realising exactly how close he was to me.

"Um yeah suppose I should..." my voice got lost in Edwards eyes, close up I could see the complete difference to that of yellow eyes. Edwards were soft and loving; he was real whilst yellow eyes was a demon sent from the pits of hell major difference.

"Bella... are you alright?" Edward questioned still staring back at me.

"Peachy," I barely whispered looking down at Edward's lips that were all but inches away from mine. I looked back up to his eyes and noticed they were on my lips. He moved closer so slowly that I could now taste his scent on my tongue and I wanted more, I needed to taste him. _WAIT!_

I pulled back quickly thinking about what was almost about to happen.

"I'm sorry I've got to go," I quickly go out of the car and closed the door.

"Thanks Edward," I screamed out not looking back at him and ran through the already opened door. Dean, Sam, Bobby and Charlie were all there standing in the living room staring back at me. Dean looked like he was ready to attack me, or Edward I wasn't too sure about it yet. Sam seemed to have a hidden smile on his face along with Charlie. And Bobby well he looked a lot like Dean.

"What?" I questioned throwing my bag to the ground. I went to make a quick getaway and run to my room when Dean stopped me.

"Hold it there missy," I stopped just at the bottom of the stairs and turned around slowly.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Let me know :)**_

_**xx**_

_**Kel  
**_


	9. Vampires

_**Hey everyone so here is the next update!**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**!**_

_**Thanks to my BETA again :D thanks Angel! **_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Edward slowly pulled up at the house and I instantly saw the curtain in the front room move, great we have an audience..._

_"Looks like your brothers are spying," Edward whispered leaning over into my ear, I jumped slightly when he spoke not realising exactly how close he was to me._

_"Um yeah suppose I should..." my voice got lost in Edwards eyes, close up I could see the complete difference to that of yellow eyes. Edwards were soft and loving; he was real whilst yellow eyes was a demon sent from the pits of hell major difference._

_"Bella... are you alright?" Edward questioned still staring back at me._

_"Peachy," I barely whispered looking down at Edward's lips that were all but inches away from mine. I looked back up to his eyes and noticed they were on my lips. He moved closer so slowly that I could now taste his scent on my tongue and I wanted more, I needed to taste him. WAIT!_

_I pulled back quickly thinking about what was almost about to happen._

_"I'm sorry I've got to go," I quickly go out of the car and closed the door._

_"Thanks Edward," I screamed out not looking back at him and ran through the already opened door. Dean, Sam, Bobby and Charlie were all there standing in the living room staring back at me. Dean looked like he was ready to attack me, or Edward I wasn't too sure about it yet. Sam seemed to have a hidden smile on his face along with Charlie. And Bobby well he looked a lot like Dean._

_"What?" I questioned throwing my bag to the ground. I went to make a quick getaway and run to my room when Dean stopped me._

_"Hold it there missy," I stopped just at the bottom of the stairs and turned around slowly._

* * *

**_And Now..._**

"Who the hell was that boy?" Dean spat out the word boy like it was disease or something. Like he could talk, he brings home a different girl every other weekend.

"Well, that's none of your business... but if you must know that was Edward, he is in my biology class and yes I've tested him out - he's clean. So if you don't mind I've got homework to do." I turned back towards the stairs and a clearing of a throat stopped me again, Bobby this time.

"What now?" I shouted. Bobby went to say something when Sam stood up obviously trying to keep the conversation calm and collected. That was Sam for you.

"Bells, we're just concerned, you told us you were going out with a group of girls and then you come home with Edward..."

Right, I did say that, didn't I?

See what I mean about Sam, cool, calm and collected.

"If you must know, I did go out with the girls and they found awesome dresses if I do say so myself and man Port Angeles has nothing really to even consider a dress -"

"Bella!" Dean interrupted.

"Fine then Dean, I thought I saw something following me so I went to check it out alright. I found out who it was and it ended up being just a bunch of drunken guys. No demons, so don't stress."

"Are you alright, did they touch you?" Charlie stepped forwards and ran his eyes over my body making sure that nothing was out of place.

"Charlie I'm fine, I would have taken care of them myself, but Edward came around the corner and saved me," I held my hands up and air quoted with my fingers. I noticed Dean and Sam laugh slightly. They both know that I can take down both of them easily enough, so a couple of drunken guys would be training for me.

"Well, if it's any consolation this Edward guy did save them from getting their asses kicked," Bobby laughed.

"So then Edward took me back to Ange and Jess and well they had already eaten so Edward offered to buy me dinner and drive me home later, which he did and no Dean he didn't try anything, Charlie he didn't touch me, Sam yes he was a complete gentlemen and Bobby all the above." I smiled answering all of their next questions before they had a chance to ask them.

"Satisfied?" I looked at each of them as they nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to my room, please knock before barging in." I kissed them all on the cheek before running towards my room.

"Just like her mom," I heard Bobby's voice echo through the walls. I stopped for a second before walking the rest of the way and closed the door behind me.

Mom…

_Was I really like her? _

I started stripping off my hunter gear and emptying out my pockets when I noticed a small piece of paper sticking to the back of my phone.

555-234-222

Call me, I'll always be here for you...

Edward

His elegant writing made his words even more genuine. He really did care about me, he made the effort to give me himself without me noticing. I heard a quick knock on my door as Sam peeked his head through.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and he closed the door behind him.

"So Edward, huh?" I had to laugh, this was Sam's way of making sure that I was okay. I shuffled back on my bed and gave him some room to sit next to me. I handed him the note Edward had just given me and he read it over a few times then smiled back at me.

"Do you like him?" Sam asked handing the small note back to me.

"It's not like it matters, as soon as dad comes no doubt we'll be off again. It's like the dance, even if I happened to maybe consider going there's no point getting attached to some guy when I'm just going to have to leave soon..."

Sam wrapped his arm around me and pulled my back towards his chest like he used to do when we were little.

"We don't have to leave baby, we can stay here. We will make sure your safe," he whispered into my ear while placing his chin on my shoulder.

"I know you would Sammy, but that's why I can't. I can't be that selfish and make everyone stay on guard duty just because I like a guy," I sighed.

I knew that everyone in this house as well as my dad would stay and protect me to the max, if it was what I wanted. Hell, I'd do the same for any of them.

"Maybe so, but the dance doesn't have to be a commitment thing, you could just go and have fun with your friends, hell I could make a swell partner," Sam tickled my sides slightly as I laughed.

"No chance in hell, way too many of my friends ogle over you and Dean enough as it is." I laughed again placing my head back on his chest.

"Well we are irresistible," he joked.

"Sammy?" There was one question I was waiting to ask and I really wanted to do it alone.

"Yeah..."

"Did you go to college?" I asked, biting my lip hoping that he wasn't going to get angry with me. His arms gripped slightly tighter around me but nodded.

"What did you major in?"

He sighed before answering, "Law at Stanford," I turned around and stared at him in shock.

"You were studying to be a Lawyer!"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, a little different from our careers now," he laughed. I just stared back at my brother completely shocked and then I started to barrel questions out at him.

"How was it? Did you learn heaps, how far did you get into it?" He seemed taken back slightly at my eagerness but I always knew Sam was made for College, he was smart and friendly and amazing, hell he was a Winchester.

"Bells, it was amazing the classes the dorms everything. There was this one time me and my roommates were going to this Halloween party, man you have never been to a party until you've been to a college one," he laughed.

"How long were you there for?"

His eyes seemed to get darker.

"Three and half years..." his voice deepened, it seemed to sadden.

"Why'd you leave?" I spoke softly.

I was afraid of the answer he was about to give. Was this why Dean and Sammy were fighting before, what could have happened that tore my brothers apart. I was scared that he was forced to leave because of me. I could see it in his eyes that he loved it there, if he had the chance he would go back and finish.

"Something happened Bells, something really bad." His eyes started to water, I felt the need to pull him into my arms and comfort him but I needed to know what happened.

"Sammy, please tell me."

His eyes finally reached mine and a single tear fell down his cheek.

"I met this girl, Jessica. God, she was amazing..." his eyes lit up as he trailed off speaking about her.

"We moved in together, we found our own apartment and everything, she was studying to be a nurse. It was the weekend when Dean came around, it was the first time I had seen him in years, he had a job and dad was nowhere to be found. When I got back home..." another tear fell from his eyes.

"What happened, Sammy?" I held onto his hands holding them tighter.

"Yellow eyes go to her."

My eyes widened, my heart raced.

"He pinned her on the roof, just like mom." I felt my whole world come crashing down. My dream, the college girl, boy gone away for weekend... This was my fault, it was my fault mom had died it was my fault Jess was murdered it was my fault Sam was forced back into this job. I pulled my hands around from Sam not wanting any form of contact with him, everything I touch gets poisoned. Everyone around me dies, who was next Charlie? Sam? Dean? Edward?

"Bells?" Sam's eyes looked up at me with concern. I shook my head and quickly shot up off the bed.

"Bella?" Sam followed my movements and went to grab my arm and I jerked backwards.

"It's m-my fault," a tear fell from my eyes as I backed myself against the wall.

"Bella this wasn't your fault." Sam's eyes filled with fear.

"Don't touch me!"

He stopped where he was but didn't move away.

"Bella listen to me, none of this is your fault, it's yellow eye's doing this, not you baby." He went to step forward again as I stepped to the side, moving away. Suddenly my bedroom door flung open and Dean, Charlie and Bobby burst through.

"What's going on?" Charlie questioned. Dean looked from me to Sam and then back to me.

"You told her didn't you!" Dean pushed Sam up against the wall and held him there by his shirt.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Look what you've done now Sam!"

Sam looked at me, regret filling his eyes.

Charlie stepped forward and I stepped away. My back was now against the window. I had to get out of here, I had to think. As Bobby tried to break up my brothers, Charlie stood back and assessed everything not knowing what to do. With the small distraction I yanked open my window and I launched myself out onto the tree.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie's voice call out to me from my bedroom. I quickly climbed down the tree and ran for it. I kept running faster and faster until the house was nowhere in sight. When my breath was starting to take its toll on me I realised I was almost at the secret place. This was where I used to go all the time when I had flashbacks of my memories. It was a small open field in the middle of the forest filled with flowers. I stumbled upon this place one time when I was hiking and go seek with Jacob. It was our game of hide and go seek to the extreme. It involved walkie talkies, camping gear, maps and a compass.

I sat down in the middle of the meadow and lay back looking up at the stars; the stars were my sanctuary the gateway to heaven some say but for me its peace. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket no doubt that it were my brothers and family back home. I sent Charlie a quick message saying that I was fine and I'd be home later. After that the ringing had stopped and one message came back from Charlie.

Be Safe. I love you xoxo

I closed my phone back up and placed it on my stomach. As I watched the stars sparkle above me all I could think about was my mom. I don't remember her at all, the only memories I have of her are the ones I've been told by everyone else. Everyone always says I'm like her, that I'm just as stubborn as she was or I have her eyes or I'm as strong as she was but I see none of that.

"I need you mom," I whispered out into the night sky. I wondered if she was looking down at me or was that whole angels watching down from heavens was a load of bull. But where ever she was I missed her like crazy.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at the screen to see which brother it was when I noticed it was a number I didn't know. I deliberated whether or not to answer it, just as it was about to go to message I hit the little green button. I didn't dare speak, I was just waiting to see who it was first...

"Hello Bella?" the voice I heard surprised me.

"Edward?" I snapped my hand over my mouth regretted speaking.

"Yeah, um how are you?" He sounded nervous.

"Which one of my stupid brothers called you?"

That's when I remembered the little paper with Edward's number was still at home, on my bedside table.

"Sam," Edward said hesitantly, obviously not wanting to get my brother in trouble.

I sighed. "Of course he did, thinks he can come back after all these years and run me life!" I felt the anger rise up in my throat.

"He was just worried about you..."Edward defended him.

"What do you want Edward?" I spat through the phone.

"To make sure you're alright." His voice softened and it melted me like butter.

"I'm fine," I said as a small tear fell from my eyes.

"You don't sound fine."

I shook my head trying to get rid of the tears, God this was embarrassing. A hunter doesn't cry not to anyone and especially not on the phone to a boy she likes.

"What's it to you anyway? What do you get out of this?" I interjected.

"I care about you Bella. I want to make sure you're safe, always. And I'm not getting anything out of this, not like what you're thinking. I want to be there for you I want to be the one you turn to for help, I want to be your secret teller, I want to be someone who you can trust..." I couldn't respond, there were no words that I could think of to say to that.

"Bella are you there?"

"Um, yeah, I'm here," I choked out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as though he sincerely wanted to know the answer. Maybe he was one of the rare guys who were still good on this planet.

"You shouldn't want to talk to me Edward," I whispered. No one should want to talk to me. I cause death, I am death.

"I'm not following," he whispered back.

"I should go…" I was about to hang up before his voice stopped me.

"Don't go, Bella please." His voice pleaded with me. I lay there in the grass contemplating what to do. To stay or go.

"Please tell me where you are and I'll come and get you," he pleaded with me.

"You can't," I whispered.

"I can and I will, please tell me where you are."

"No, I mean you can't. I'm in the forest, so unless you can fly you won't be able to find me." I laughed slightly.

"Bella, what are you doing in the forest in the middle of the night, it's not safe." Edward's voice got higher.

"Edward," I warned.

"Alright, I'm sorry, please, where is the nearest road?" he asked.

"Calvin Avenue just off the highway," I spoke knowingly.

"Please tell me you didn't walk that whole way!"

"I didn't, I ran." I laughed finally stood up and brushed myself off.

"Okay, well, I'm going to start heading back, I'll be at the road in about fifteen minutes if you're there that's cool if you're not I won't be angry." I hung up the phone before I could hear any more promises or any other heart to heart moments.

As I headed back towards the trees I quickly messaged Sammy.

Thanks... I'll be home soon xoxo

There was no way I could stay mad at Sam, he did something that I didn't have the guts to do. He gave me Edward, he gave me someone to talk to other than my bizarre family. Sometimes there are things you just can't talk to family about, sometimes all it takes is a talk with a friendly stranger.

There was no doubt in my mind that after tonight, if Sammy hadn't called Edward that I wouldn't have ever spoken a single word to him. I still didn't like getting close to someone but Edward seemed different to everyone else, special.

Sam messaged back quickly with an 'anytime and sorry'. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and started to run towards the road. I knew that it wouldn't take me fifteen minutes to run back, hell I was a lot faster than that, but I really didn't want Edward to see me all gross and sweaty at least an extra five minutes would give me time to cool off.

I was half way back when I felt those eyes on me again, the same eyes that have been following me for days. I turned around quickly searching the darkness for the enemy. A rustle appeared to my left and I snapped around quickly trying to find the source.

As a blur flashed to my right, I turned quickly and noticed the outline of something running around me, circling me, hunting me. Something was out there taunting me and here I was defences less, no weapons no charms nothing but my bare hands and by the speed of the thing my hands wouldn't do much good. My basic fight or flight instincts kicked in and I ran for it, maybe I could get to the highway in time and Edward would be there and we could get out of here before that thing attacked... but what if Edward got killed just like mom and just like Jess...

'Death…. You're death!'

I banished the thought quickly and ran, I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial, Dean.

"Bella, baby, please come home..." Dean's worried voice rang through the phone.

"Dean shut up, there's something following me. I'm in the woods, it's fast." I spoke softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Where about are you?" I could hear my brother running to the front door and getting the Impala ready.

"Dean what is it?" Sam's voice echoed in the background.

"Where are you Bella?" Dean yelled louder. I stopped in my tracks as the figure appeared dead in front of me.

"Dean..." I whispered out.

"Bella!" his voice yelled through the phone as I saw the creature in front of me.

"Vampire, Calvin Ave..." The man in front of me smiled wickedly when I spoke its name. His blood red eyes were glaring at me taunting me with what was going to happen to me shortly.

"Hang up the phone Isabella." His voice spoke clearly with a French accent. I did as I was told not wanting to provoke the monster further. I tried to keep calm, trying to keep my heart beat at a steady level there was no doubt that he could hear it.

"Who are you?" I spoke firmly.

"My name is Laurent," he answered nodding his head slightly.

"Where is your coven?" I asked knowing that most vampires do not go out on their own. Where there's one there are many.

"Around, dealing with another issue." He looked around as if surveying the area. As I looked back he suddenly appeared closer.

"Why are you here?" I lifted my chin, showing not a single ounce of fear.

"For you of course, there's quiet the bounty on your head."

My eyes widened. Yellow eyes...

"Now that's the reaction I was looking for, your heartbeat tells me everything." He stepped closer as I stepped back. Laurent closed his eyes and smelt the air.

"But you do smell quiet appealing if I do say so myself, I wonder if I could just take a bite." I stepped back again preparing to fight, or run or something. He appeared dead in front of me, his hand gripping around my neck.

"Let go of me bloodsucker," I spat as he pushed me up against a nearby tree.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be doing that." He leant his face forwards to my neck. Just as he was close enough his grip around my neck loosened as his lips touched my neck. I pushed back against the tree and slid out from his grasp. I crouched down and avoided his swinging fist, my hands touched the ground and I grabbed a rock and sliced it across my arm revealing my blood.

One thing vampires couldn't resist was blood, as my blood trickled down the rock I threw it in the opposite direction. Laurent's eyes followed the bloodied rock and sprinted after it and with that I ran full force in the other direction and straight into something hard.

A set of hands steadied me on my feet as I tried to break away.

"Bella it's alright it's me."

I looked and saw Edward right in front of me.

"Edward run, we need to get out of here now," I looked back and saw a blur heading towards us. I turned around in front of Edward preparing for attack.

"Now - now lookey what we have here," Laurent stopped in front of Edward and I, his eyes looking up and down me then back to Edward. I felt Edward's arms wrapped around my stomach trying to pull me away from Laurent. Stupid gentlemen I'm trying to protect him!

"Go away Laurent, this is between you and me," I growled back.

"Well I'll be happy to settle with both." Then he lunged at us. Just as I was about to duck I felt my body being throw into the air. I looked up and saw Edward's arms still wrapped around me. Suddenly my feet hit the ground and Edward let go of my waist and stepped in front of me, in front of Laurent. My mind was going crazy trying to process what just happened.

"Laurent you're not getting her, run back to James and Victoria and don't return." Edward's voice was strong and angry. His arms were out wide blocking Laurent's path to me.

"So you're one of Carlisle's clan..." Laurent stood up and relaxed out of his crouch. Carlisle... Doctor Carlisle?

"This is our territory leave now or suffer the consequences." Edward didn't relax like Laurent had.

"Very well young one." Suddenly a growl erupted from Edward.

"You will never lay a single finger on her, you think one more thought and I will rip you to pieces right here, right now." I went to step away but Edward's hand stopped me and pulled me closer to his back.

"You're a talented young one, but know that this isn't over. There's a bounty on her head and I'm going to collect." With that he was gone.

Edward slowly relaxed and turned around to face me, his eyes didn't meet mine but they looked down at my cut. I gulped. Was Edward what I thought he was? His hand that was still holding my hip slowly moved up my stomach and to my shirt. I was about to say something when he ripped a small piece off and started wrapping it around my cut.

"Are you alright?" Edward spoke softly still not looking at me.

"Yes," I whispered.

He tightened the bandage in a knot and let go of my hand.

"Thank you," I whispered again trying to get him to look at me. He went to walk past me but I held my hand up against his chest stopping him.

"Edward..."

His eyes slowly lifted to mine.

"Is this your secret?" I asked knowingly as he nodded.

"You're a vampire?" I confirmed and he nodded.

"But you don't drink human blood?" I asked, his eyes snapped to mine and widened.

"How did you know?" he asked loudly.

"Your eyes, true vampire's eyes are red. But yours and your family's are yellow."

He nodded again.

"We don't ever hunt humans, we live off animal blood."

"Huh," I smiled.

"What is it?" Edward stepped closer and I was surprised when I didn't flinch backwards.

"Uncle Bobby had been doing research about the missing wildlife, we thought it was the Windego but guess not," I quickly shut my mouth hoping that Edward didn't just catch my mistake.

"Windego? That was that thing in the forest the other night?" he sounded angry. Wait!

"How did you know it was the other night and that I was there..." my mind ran back through the memories of that night... the second blur...

"You attacked the Windego! Edward how stupid could you be, that thing was dangerous only fire can kill it! God what the hell were you thinking!" I stepped out of his arms absolutely furious.

"Bella, it was going to kill you. It was hunting you down, what else was I supposed to do!" Edward stepped forward annoyance filling his voice.

"What does it matter Edward, why do you care if I was being hunted down? I'm nothing to you."

He took a quick step forward and pinned me up against a tree.

"Bella I care about you, I thought I made myself clear on the phone. I never ever want anything to happen to you. I will always protect you, even if it means going up against other monsters..." His voice weakened when he spoke the last word, trailing off.

"Edward you're not a monster," I said firmly.

"How can you say that? Of course I am." He released me from the tree and stepped back and I stepped forwards quickly turning him and pinning him against the same tree. His eyes widened at what had just happened.

"You listen to me right now Edward Cullen, you are in no way a monster. A monster is someone who attacks and hurts others. You do neither, in fact you've risked your life twice now to save mine. That is not a monster in my books..." I let my hands go off his chest and stepped backwards. If anyone's a monster here than it's me...

"You're not the monster here Edward," I barely whispered taking a step backwards.

"What and you are?" Edward tried to laugh it off as a joke, but it hit me right in the stomach. I turned away as a tear ran down my eyes. My own monster inside was my weakness, no matter how strong I was that would always hit me.

"Bella..." he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around me but I pulled away. The same feeling of being cursed ran throughout my entire body.

"Don't." My arms instantly wrapped themselves around my stomach trying to keep myself together.

"Bella you're not a monster, how could you possibly think that?" Edward's hand slowly rested on top of mine and tried to release my grip from my waist.

"Everything I touch dies Edward, you're not the monster here I am." A small sob broke my lips and I took off running before he could say anything else, I couldn't face him anymore I couldn't face anything. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me. I tried to break free of his grasp but he held me tighter as a loud sob broke through.

"It's okay." His voice that usually calmed me only made me angry. I turned around in his arms and punched him dead in the chest. He pulled me closer and wrapped my hands within his chest.

"Shh, Bella it's alright," he soothed again.

"No its not... I'm the monster Edward... I'm the reason my mom's dead!" I choked out as the tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I'm the reason my brother's girlfriend was murdered. I'm the reason everyone and everything is after me!" Edward held me closer as I cried into his shirt.

"Everything will be okay I promise." I felt Edward's lips press against my hair as he lifted me into his arms. My hands wound themselves around his neck as I buried my face into his shirt.

"You can't know that," I barely whispered into his chest as my hands gripped firmly around the base of his neck.

"I will keep you safe; no one's going to touch you." His lips fell onto my forehead as he pulled me closer to his body. Edward held me to his body as he walked us out of the forest my mind was going back and forth over the evens that had just happened.

"Vampire huh?" I barely whispered.

"Hunter huh?" he whispered back.

"You're not afraid?" My eyes locked onto Edward's and I could see his anticipation for my answer.

"No, are you?" he laughed slightly and shook his head.

"I'm more dangerous than you give me credit for, Edward."

"I know."

I snuggled my face closer into his chest and breathed in the honey scent that was currently flowing around me.

"Do you always break into a girls bedrooms?" I whispered as Edward froze.

"How'd you know?" His eyes filled with worry, scared that I was probably either going to call him a pervert or attack him, either way.

"You destroyed my salt line and your scent was in my room when you dropped me home the other night," I explained.

He nodded and started to walk again when he realised that I wasn't going freak out.

"Salt line?" he questioned.

"Yep, keeps away demons, ghosts, spirits. It's our number one defence force."

"Sorry I ruined it."

I nodded silently and placed my head back on his chest.

"So why exactly did you break into my room?"

"I was curious about you."

"Curious how exactly?" I asked, intrigued.

"I couldn't read you," he answered.

I stifled a yawn into his chest as Edward laughed slightly.

"You're tired Bella get some sleep." At which I shook my head.

"You read minds?" I let my eyes close a little longer than usual and then opened them again quickly.

"Everyone apart from yours," he told me.

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

"Another freaky wonder from yours truly," I yawned again slightly laughing.

"Close your eyes beautiful." Edward's voice made my eyes close against my will as he pressed his lips against my forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered after a few minutes of walking, Edward hadn't let go of me, never letting me fall.

"For what?" he queried.

"For keeping your promise," my voice sounded drowned out as I talked through my sleepiness.

"I'll always be here for you Bella, whether you like it or not," he laughed out the last line.

"Good," I mumbled out before my eyes gave into the darkness.

"Bella!"

A loud scream woke me up quickly. I looked up and noticed Edward standing defensively. I looked back and noticed my entire family staring back at us, with rifles pointed at Edward.

"Let her go now!" Charlie screamed holding the rifle up towards us. I noticed Bobby holding a crossbow with no doubt the arrows were soaked in dead man's blood. I jumped from Edward's arm and stood in front of him.

"No stop!" I screamed out, Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist still.

"Edward, they're not going to hurt me," I whispered as he loosened his grip but still didn't let me go.

"Edward? Edward's the vampire!" Dean yelled staring back at Sam.

"No!" I shouted quickly.

"I mean yes he is but not the one who attacked me. Edward saved me!" I yelled back. Sam was the first one to lower his weapon along with Charlie. Dean and Bobby on the other hand did not.

"Dean please trust me, Edward was the other person in the clearing with the Windego. I told you I wasn't imagining things; Edward was the one who tried to stop it!" I yelled out and he slowly lowered his gun.

"Uncle Bobby you taught me how to protect myself, Edward's family don't drink human blood. They live off animals, he smelt my blood and didn't even flinch." I held up my bandaged arm to prove my explanation.

"He smelt your blood?" Bobby questioned lowering the crossbow.

"Yes, it was the only way I could distract the other one, Laurent. That's when I ran into Edward who stopped Laurent from attacking and then fixed me up."

Everyone seemed to relax. Suddenly everyone grew tense again and Edward looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze and noticed three other people walking through the trees. Two of them I had remembered from school Alice and Jasper and the other I hadn't seen before.

They all ran up towards Edward and spoke to him softly.

"Bella, please come here now." I looked back and saw Dean staring at me worry etched on his face.

"I will not harm her," Edward snapped at Dean, obviously reading his thoughts. Carlisle stood forward and placed his hand on top of Edward's shoulder. Suddenly a wave of calm washed over all of us, I looked around trying to find the source when I looked towards Jasper.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Edward. All four sets of eyes appeared to mine.

"Doing what Bella?" Alice stepped forward and held onto my hands.

"Jasper, I can sense what he's doing." I whispered. She looked too Carlisle who then turned to face my family.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and these are my children Alice and Jasper and you've already met my son Edward."

My brothers stood their ground not really knowing what to say so I stepped up.

"These are my brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, Charlie Swan and my Uncle Bobby," I spoke out as each of them waved slightly.

"I think it would be best if we moved our conversations to a more private location," Carlisle suggested.

"That would be great thanks Carlisle," I said, speaking for my family once again. Dean's eyes snapped to mine, warning me.

"Bella, could we speak to you for a minute?" Bobby said slightly, I knew this voice. As soon as I was close enough he would grab me and run.

"They're going to whisk me away aren't they?" I whispered to Edward as he arms tightened around me, he nodded.

"If you would all like you could all come back to our place where we could discuss things further," Carlisle spoke again.

"Bella," Dean's voice grew harsher. I turned back to my family and greased them off.

"Stop it right now all of you, we will honor their invitation with respect, and you four will be on your best behaviour. Do I make myself clear?" They all looked at each other then nodded.

"Fine but don't even think about asking me not to bring my crossbow," Bobby stated as I rolled my eyes.

"As long as you promise not to fire unless provoked we will not have a problem," Carlisle accepted again. My family seemed to like his response and finally agreed. Carlisle gave out the address as Bobby got back into the Impala. Charlie's beeper went off and silenced all of us.

"Chief Swan here... yes... I'll be right there." Charlie hung up the phone and looked back at the boys.

"You take care of my girl alright," he looked back at me.

A small gasp behind me snapped my eyes to Alice, her eyes were completely hazed over. Edward's arms tightened around mine. I went to ask Edward what was going on when Alice whimpered. Jasper had his arms wrapped around her and held her like Edward was holding me.

"Charlie don't go!" Alice yelled out. Her eyes snapped back to normal as she yelled out towards my family.

"There was a robbery at Newton's store, there's no one else." Alice shook her head furiously.

"No, it wasn't a real call that was Laurent. He's trying to get to Bella through you." Everyone stopped and stared back at Alice. My hand gripped onto Edward's arm.

"Edward is that true, is he going after my family now?" I barely whispered out.

"Yes." Edward's voice was pained as he answered me truthfully, my eyes snapped to Charlie.

"Don't go please," I begged.

"I think we should all head back now, things have just gotten more complicated." Carlisle spoke and we all nodded.

Edward led me to his Volvo and pulled off his jumper and held it out for me, I hadn't even realised that I was shaking until I felt the warmth of his scent wash over my body.

"How are you holding up?" he whispered tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Honestly I have no idea," I whispered back as his hand cupped my cheek, as I leant into his palm I felt my eyes droop again.

"You're tired love." His words made me smile, my heart swelling.

"Bella baby?"

My eyes involuntarily opened and Sam smiled weakly at me.

"Hey Sammy," I whispered as my drowsiness took over.

"She's just tired, she's had quiet and eventful day." I heard Edward's whisper.

"How'd you?" Sammy's voice echoed through my mind as a headache took over. I placed my head into Edward's chest letting his cold body sooth my head.

"Hey Bells you okay?" I felt a hot hand on me and I quickly pulled back as I opened my eyes I noticed it was only Sam. But something was different his hand was burning against my skin. My head throbbed as I placed my hands on the sides of my temples.

"Sammy," I winced out as my head throbbed harder. I groaned out trying to suppress a small scream of agony.

"Bella!" I heard panic screams of my name which made everything worse. A scream fell from my lips as my knees gave way. A set of cool arms caught me and steadied.

"Carlisle." I heard Edward urgently whisper trying not to agitate my throbbing head. I felt several cool hands on me and it helped but then I felt another burning one and I could bite back my scream. My eyes flew open and I saw Dean staring back with a pained look in his eyes.

"What's happening to her?" he yelled as I winced.

"Shit sorry Bells." His hand went to stroke my face again but I pulled away quickly not wanting to feel the burn again.

"I'm not going to hurt you baby."

I shook my head trying to speak but every movement I made hurt more.

"Bur-ns," I gasped out scrunching my fists through my hair.

"She's burning up," Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Bella, when I touch your skin how do I feel to you?" he asked as he placed both hands on my cheeks.

"Good," I breathed out slowly.

"Doc, what does that mean?" Dean looked back at Carlisle. Edward held out his hand to Dean and as their fingers touched Dean quickly pulled back.

"You're ice," he confirmed.

"Bella is burning up at our touch. As you can see we sometimes burn humans like ice, but with Bella it's soothing her," Carlisle spoke to my family and then back to me.

"Then touch her!" Dean shouted and then apologised back to me. I placed my head against Edward's chest as his hands cupped my cheeks. It was good but not enough, I need more. My hands gripped around the bottom of Edward's shirt and lifted it slightly trying to contact with his skin.

"Great I have to watch my sister strip her vampire boyfriend." I heard Dean groan.

"Shut up... helps," I whimpered as my head pounded. Edward's hands left my cheeks as he slowly lifted his shirt off and then pulled me back against his chest.

"We need to get her home now, she's burning up, if this continues she'll need extra fluids." Carlisle's voice spoke softly around us. I felt my body being lifted and I buried my face deeper into Edward's chest absorbing as much of his ice skin as I could.

"I'm not leaving my sister," I heard Dean yell out into the night as a car engine started.

"Dean please..." I whimpered out, all this arguing was definitely not helping.

"You can drive Dean," Edward's voice rang out as I was placed inside Edward's Volvo. Edward's arm released me for a moment and the wave of heat flashed over me.

"Edward!" I screamed out as my heart raced and my hands began to shake. His arms were quickly back around me and my face was placed back onto his chest.

"Thankyou... thankyou..." I whimpered into his chest as my hot tears ran down my cheeks and onto his bare chest.

"Drive, Dean now!" Edward ordered.

"Hang on baby," Dean's voice echoed over the roar of the engine.

"Edward," I choked out.

"Shh love, don't talk." His hands cupped my cheeks trying to cool down my face.

"What's happening to me?" My hands gripped around his neck and threaded through his hair.

"I don't know baby," his voice broke in defeat, this was something Edward couldn't protect me from. He couldn't protect me from myself.

I closed my eyes and let them wander off into the darkness of Edward's chest.

* * *

**_So what you think? _**

**R & R Thanks guys :D**


End file.
